Return of the Wild Gang
by Chikorita-Trainer1
Summary: Joey gets mixed up in the gang he used to run with, and it puts all who he loves in danger. When someone gets shot, Joey realizes it's time to right the wrongs he's done. Polarshipping. NOT A LEMON! IT'S RATED M FOR VIOLENCE!
1. Chapter 01

**Return of the Wild Gang**

M

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, it is property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Author's note: This may be confusing to those of you who haven't read the manga. Yu-Gi-Oh Vol. 2 contains a story introducing Hirutani, a gang leader from a school called Rintama. Read that story and this'll all make sense to you.

It was the last couple of weeks before graduation. Yugi's class were third-years, or seniors, rather. Tea would be going to New York to study ballet just as she'd always dreamed. Tristan and Yugi would be going to the local college, so that they'd be near the game shop should anything happen to Yugi's grandpa. Kaiba had earned academic scholarships to universities around the world, but he intended to put off college for a few years to run Kaibacorp and look after Mokuba.

No one was really sure what Joey was planning to do with his life. People who didn't know him very well assumed he would go to an automotive school, or just keep delivering papers for the rest of his life. Yugi never actually thought Joey had the grades to get into college, but he'd never say it flat-out. Neither would Tristan. It wasn't until one Thursday morning when Joey came to school, that anyone decided to ask him.

"Hey Joey," Yugi said cheerfully. "are you exited about graduation?"

"Yeah, I guess it _is_ time we got out of dis joint and moved on." Joey said lazily. Yugi glanced at Tristan, hoping he'd take the conversation from there.

"Well, you know if, I mean," Tristan stuttered.

"I ain't going to college, Tristan. I'm poor."

"Joey what about the prize money? Surely Serenity's operation didn't cost…" Yugi lowered his voice to a whisper. "_all three million dollars!_"

"Nah, but my old man blew the rest on slots," said Joey. Yugi looked down.

"S-so you can't even go to Domino University?" he asked, knowing the answer, but feeling the need to ask anyway.

"It requires tuition, don't it?" Joey said. "Don't worry guys, I'm going to be fine."

"Well, are you going to get a new job?" asked Tristan. Joey shook his head.

"Nope. I've got support myself until I can kick my dad into rehab, then live in my apartment without him," Joey said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked. "I mean, I know you collect welfare but--"

Before Joey could respond, the bell rang and Ms. Chono came in. There were some hoots and hollers from some of the boys in the class towards the hot teacher, but she simply went forward with her lesson.

At lunchtime, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea went outside to eat. Joey and Yugi played Duel Monsters while Tea and Tristan watched. "I'll play…dis cawd!" Joey said, playing Alligator Sword in Attack mode. "and I'll also tro' dis on da field for latuh!"

"Let's see…" Yugi plotted.

"Don't you guys ever get bored with that game?" Tristan yawned. Yugi gave him an offended look.

"Hey, dis game is awesome! Maybe if you knew how to play you'd appreciate it!" said Joey.

"So, are we all going to hang out at Yugi's after school?" asked Tea.

"Not me, I've got some appointments," Joey said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at Yugi's," he finished as he walked away.

"Hey Godfather, what do you mean 'some appointments?'" called Tristan.

"Tristan," Joey made a motion that told Tristan to 'zip it.' Tristan got frustrated but decided to sit down with his friends.

"What'd he mean by appointments?" asked Tea.

"And what did you mean by 'Godfather?'" added Yugi. Tristan shook his head and patted Yugi on the shoulder.

"Ha ha, oh Yugi, sweet, innocent, little Yugi…Joey used to be in a gang, right? I was just referring to him as a mobster." Yugi frowned at being patronized and dropped Tristan's hand from his shoulder as if it was something repulsive.

"So Joey could still be in a gang?" asked Tea. Tristan didn't say anything. The three friends waited for Joey to come back to class that day, but he never showed up for the second half of the day. No one knew where he'd gone, and Yugi was getting worried.

"Should we look for Joey?" asked Yugi after school. Tristan shook his head.

"Yugi, you and Tea should go home. I'm going to look for Joey on my bike."

"But Tristan--" Yugi still felt the need to prove himself to Tristan and Joey, even though they didn't care if he was a tough guy or not.

"Yugi, I'm serious. If Joey is with a gang this could be dangerous even for me!" Tristan scolded Yugi. He headed off in the direction of Joey's apartment. Then he turned back. "Tea, promise you guys won't get involved!"

"We promise!" shouted Tea.

"Joey, glad you could make it!" said a gang member when Joey made his entrance in the gang's headquarters. The leader's basement.

"Joseph Wheeler," said a shadowy figure, stepping into the light.

"Hirutani," said Joey.

"You got the orders?"

"You got da cash?" Hirutani slapped a few hundred-dollar bills into Joey's hand. Then he sent Joey out of his house and across town.

"Hey Wheeler!" called Hirutani, lighting up a cigarette. "Bring back the stuff by midnight or we'll come find you." Joey just kept walking. Other gang members laughed and applauded Hirutani. "Heh, at last I'll have the most powerful gang in the country, and If Wheeler tries to protect those friends of his, well…we'll be ready for them. Won't we, guys?"

"Yugi Son, you're not eating," commented Solomon. Yugi was pecking and picking at his mashed potatoes, and had only filled up on milk. "Are you getting sick of mashed potatoes?"

"Huh? Oh, it's not that," Yugi sighed. "Joey cut class today."

"I see."

"Uh-huh. And he isn't home 'cause I keep calling his house and there's no answer. Tristan went to follow him and he said for Tea and I not to get involved. But I'm worried."

"Yugi, you should tell the principal."

"What good would that do? It won't stop Joey from hanging out with gang bangers, and--" Yugi stopped himself. "never mind," he said.

The sun was just beginning to set by the time Joey had made it to the beach. There was a man in a leather jacket and kakis waiting for him. "You got the dough?" asked the man, adjusting his sunglasses. Joey nodded.

"You got da goods?" the man handed Joey a paper bag that was stapled shut , so if Joey tried to open it Hirutani would know. Then he accepted the wad of money.

"Nice doing business with you, Chump," he said, shaking Joey's hand. "You need anything else, you'll know where to find me."

"Thanks," Joey said. He stuffed the bag into his coat and walked back to Hirutani's house.

"Wheeler my man. Hand over the bag!" ordered Hirutani.

"I will as soon as you give me the ring," Joey said, risking his health. Hirutani grunted and got up out of his chair.

"Wheeler, you'll get the ring when I'm good and ready to give it to you. Now give me the bag." Before Joey could resist again, five gang members jumped him and smuggled the bag out of his coat. Bruised and humiliated, Joey snorted and brushed himself off. "Ah yes, this is nice," Hirutani sighed as he admired the treasure in the bag. "But little Joey didn't relinquish it without being forced! Boys, I think it's time we taught this chum of ours a lesson!"

"I haven't got time for dis. Are you going to give me da ring or not?" Hirutani merely snapped his fingers, and in a second there were gang members all over Joey, punching his stomach, pulling his hair, giving his wrists Indian Burns and doing it mercilessly. They got up after hearing another snap from their leader.

"OK Joey, now you may have the ring," Hirutani tossed Joey a diamond ring. "Now get out," he hissed. Joey headed out. He wrapped the ring in the doily Mai had given him with her tournament entry card; he always had it with him. He thought he was in the clear about half of a block from Hirutani's when another dark figure grabbed him by the collar and threw him against a wall.

"What the F, Joey!"

"Whoa, hey, easy Tristan!"

"What were you doing with the Rintama Gang? I thought you and those bums were through!" Tristan argued.

"Hey, we were just working out a little deal's all! Now chill out, Man." Tristan relaxed his muscles and dropped Joey gently to the ground.

"What kind of deal?" he asked.

"None of your business, and I thought I told you not to follow me!" Joey said, turning away from his friend.

"Fine! But don't expect any help from me when they're chasing you down!"

"I won't need your help!"

Back at Yugi's house, Yugi was desperately trying to call Joey but no one answered. By the time Joey got home, Yugi had stopped calling and just left a message. Joey groaned at the '15 Messages' red lights on his answering machine-- for he was sure that they were all bill collectors. After skipping to the newest one he was intrigued to find that it was Yugi who'd left it.

_"Joey, it's Yugi. Listen, I'm really worried about you so please call me. Bye."_

Joey dialed his friend's number, and was answered on the first ring. "Yug'?"

"Joey? What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, so meet me in the square."

"O-OK," said Yugi. "Grandpa, I'm meeting Joey in the square! I'll be back soon!"

"Alright Yugi, be back before ten!" Yugi hurried and ran to the square, and met Joey under the big clock.

"I knew you'd show, Pal," he said.

"Alright…Joey…what's…this all…about?" huffed Yugi.

"Well, you probably know that even if I do graduate, I ain't got da money to go to college," Joey explained. "And, I don't have a lot of money as it is, but I figured, well, I don't know how to say dis, Yug' but I'm going to move out. I mean, I know I said I was gonna live in my apartment, but now I think it's time I let you in on my plans."

"Are you going to live with your mother and Serenity?" asked Yugi, saddened.

"Naw, not _dat_ far away. Just across town. See, I'm going to…I'm going to um, marry Mai," Joey finally said. Yugi was shocked.

"_Marry her?_"

"Yeah. Now I know you're my friend and you're going to tell me not to ruin my life but this is what I want. I mean, I love her…so much."

"But what about us?" cried Yugi. "You're just going to leave Tea and Tristan and me and move away and marry Mai?"

"Well, yeah. If I move in wit her, which I will, we'll both have jobs and we can both live together and split the rent, and I want to marry her, Yugi." Yugi was crying now. He sat down on a bench and wiped his eyes. Joey sat down next to him and rubbed his back comfortingly. "There's nothing here for me, Yugi. You and Tristan are going to college and Tea's friggin' going to America, Mai's the last person who understands me and loves me, and I want to marry her."

"Well, I want you to be happy," Yugi sniffed, lifting his head up to look at Joey.

"Thanks Yug'. Promise you won't tell anyone about dis? I want to tell everyone myself."

"Deal," said Yugi. "I should get home."

"'K, bye." Joey and Yugi went their separate ways. Joey reached the apartment Mai Valentine lived in. He rang the doorbell and she answered it looking thrilled to see him.

"Joey, this is a surprise," she said.

"Yeah, uh, can I come in?" he asked. Mai nodded and gestured for him to come inside. He looked down and rubbed his eyes. "Aw boy, where do I start? Um, Mai?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?" he asked, gathering the courage to look deeply into her eyes. Mai nodded.

"And I love you," she reciprocated. Joey blushed and put his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his back and leaned her head on his chest.

"Well, I'm a senior and graduation is coming up, and…I don't have a lot of money but…I was hoping…that maybe you'd…do me the favor of-- I mean the _honor_ of--" Mai pulled away from her boyfriend.

"What, Joey?"

"Um, uh, never mind. I'll tell you latuh, Mai." Mai happily rocked back and forth in Joey's arms, as if they were slow-dancing without music. After a while Mai asked Joey if he wanted something to eat. The two eventually settled down to a pleasant dinner of beans, rice, and other Mexican food.

"So," Mai began, still chewing. "how've you been?" Joey raised his index finger, meaning 'give me one minute, I'm eating!' and then he answered.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I won't get into any college. Grade-wise and financially…and that's why I'm a paperboy. You know, I'm poor. And I was thinking that I'd get a better job, and then when I'm a better man I'd…oh man…" he trailed off.

"Joey, did you come here to mooch and beg for money?" Mai asked.

"No! Mai, no. Come on!" Joey jumped, raising his voice. "Mai, I need to make myself a better man so I can deserve you!" Mai dropped her fork. Joey got out of his chair, got down on one knee, and took Mai's hand in his.

"Joey…"

"Mai, I love you and I think you're beautiful and you're the most wonderful person I've ever known in my life and…I want you to stand by my side forever, so…Mai Valentine, will you marry me?" Joey took out the diamond ring.

"Joey I…I don't know," Mai said. "you got a diamond ring and you're willing to give up a bachelorhood just for me?" her eyes filled with tears. Joey smiled.

"So how 'bout it, Mai?"

"Don't you…think this is too soon? We've only been a couple for a year and…what if we end up…uh…Joey I don't know," Mai admitted.

"Hey it's OK, I don't blame ya," said Joey. "But Mai, having you for a wife would make all my dreams come true. Will you marry me?" Joey asked again. A tear slid down Mai's cheek and she took in a breath.

"Yes. Yes Joey, I _will _marry you," she finally said. Thrilled, Joey put the ring on her finger. She stood up, and he lifted her above ground, letting the tips of her toes lightly dance on top of his own shoes. She giggled. "I will marry you, Joey Wheeler." Joey gently set her down on her own feet and kissed her.

"I love you, Mai," he said.

"I love you, Joey," Mai returned. The lovers kissed each other again and again until they tired of it. Then they just snuggled together on the couch. They didn't mean to, but they drifted of into a deep sleep. Joey awoke first, around eight AM.

"Mai, Mai wake up!" Joey eased her. Mai stirred.

"Hmm, yeah Joey?"

"I've got to go to school. Can't graduate if I don't even show up," he joked. Mai released Joey from her embrace and he go off her couch. "Ugh…what time is it…?" noticing a clock, he panicked. "YAAGH! I'M LATE FOR WORK!" Joey dashed out of Mai's apartment and ran home as fast as he could. _Got to get my bike, got to deliver papers, got to get home--_ But when he got home, not only was their a stack of newspapers by his door, but his drunken father was up and distorted.

"Brat, where you been all night? You were s'posta make dinner!" his father growled, and ended his sentence with an obnoxious belch.

"Never mind Pops, I got to get to work--"

"Yeah, that reminds me; we got a call from the newspaper guy. Apparently a bunch of subscribers have called the headquarters sayin' they never got a morning paper! Some lazy moron PAPER BOY never got to deliverin' 'em! And they says you're fired!" roared the old man.

"Fired?" said Joey. "Aw man! Well, OK I got to get to school and them I'm'll look for another job-- I'll see ya latuh, Pops!" Joey ran to school. He got there after his first class already ended. He was about to ring the office doorbell, but first he thought, _What's da use? I'm never going to graduate. I'm a drop-out plain and simple. An engaged, jobless drop-out. Well, I know who I can work for._ Joey entered the school, just to keep himself looking good for the time being. Third period was just beginning, so he sat through the rest of the day. After school it was Tea's turn to take over the Q & A.

"Hey…Joey?"

"What's up, Tea?" Joey asked.

"What's going on? Why did you ditch class yesterday and get to school late today?"

"Slept late and lost my job. Now I'm off to find a new one. See ya." he turned and waved. Tea just stood there, dumbfounded.

"What the heck was that!" she squeaked as Yugi came over to her. "Yugi, did he say anything to you?" Yugi tried to hide his blush, but he decided to take a shortcut between lying to his best friend and telling a secret he'd promised to keep.

"Uh, there's nothing I can tell you, Tea." It wasn't really a lie, there was nothing he COULD tell her. He'd promised not to.

"Tristan won't tell me anything either. I don't get it. What's going on?" asked Tea. Yugi looked at his feet.

"Hey, this is Joey we're talking about," he clutched the Millennium Puzzle, reminding himself that it was the reason he made friends with Joey way back when. "he'd never just stop being friends with us." Tea nodded and hoped that Yugi was right.

Unfortunately, Joey returned to Hirutani's house that day. The gang was happy that he'd showed up. "Wheeler, how's life?" Hirutani asked.

"Ya got another job for me? 'cause I need da money," Joey said right away.

"Actually, I do have a thing or two that I need you to pick up for me, but I can only pay you in cash!" the rest of the gang snickered while some whispered a few homosexual jokes about the diamond ring, unaware of Joey's real reason for wanting it (implying that he liked jewelry).

"Cash'll be fine," Joey informed.

"Then siddown and we'll talk business," said Hirutani. "Here's the deal; you're going to drop out anyway, right? The way I see it you join up with us-- permanently. I mean why not? The gang is like a family. We cover each others backs, we all support each other. What more could you want?"

"Look, I just need a job until I can get an honest one. For now, I'll work for you, Capish?"

"Alright then. You're loss," Hirutani pulled out a brown envelope. "Take this and give it to the same guy you went to see last night, only this time he'll be under the bridge."

"Uh, what's in--"

"And don't even think about looking in there. Or it'll be your head in the melon smasher," sneered another gang member.

"Uh-huh, so what's da rest of da plan?"

"He'll give you another envelope, you bring it back here, I give you three-hundred bucks. Any questions?" Joey smirked. Then he got up and headed towards the bridge Hirutani spoke of. He made it to the bridge without any trouble, but when he got there the man wasn't there waiting for him.

_Where is dat guy? I got to be home by six to make dinner!_

He waited until 5:40, and still no one showed up.

_Dis is probably a test…they want to make sure I'm loyal._ thought Joey. 6:02, and still no one. Joey was getting hungry and the wind had become fierce and cold, even for spring. Finally, the man in the leather jacket and kakis walked over to Joey.

"About time! I've been freezing my butt off waiting for you!" Joey complained. The man smirked and handed Joey a white envelope in exchange for Joey's brown one. "Nice. Next time we better synchronize our meeting time!"

"Heh, you're a sad case, Dweeb!"

_Dweeb. Why does dat name sound so familiar? Ah forget it, I better get back to Hirutani's._

Meanwhile, Mai had just called Joey's apartment and all she'd gotten was a cranky response from his dad. Worried that he may have been there, lying bruised, bloody and beaten, she called Yugi.

"We came as quickly as we could, Mai," said Yugi. Tea and Tristan were right behind him. "What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know. I just called Joey's apartment and the only answer I got was a surly one from what I assumed was his father."

"Well, he's been blowing us off lately. But I don't know anything," lied Tristan, trying to respect his best friend's confidence after he had so rudely betrayed him the other day.

"M-me neither," said Yugi. He noticed Mai's ring, and started to fiddle with his own fingers. Mai got the message and took off her ring before either Tristan or Tea saw it.

"He told me he'd been skipping school to get a new job," said Tea.

"Same here," Tristan fibbed again.

"Yeah," lied Yugi, too. For some reason the two boys didn't seem to trust one-another with the information they'd acquired from Joey. Tristan didn't want to scare anyone by letting on that he saw Joey hanging with the Rintama Gang, and Yugi had already promised not to breathe a word about the whole marriage-thing. Mai's expression turned to a worried frown, and she sat on her couch head in hands.

"I say we find Joey and shake the answers out of him!" growled Tristan, more determined than ever.

"But what if we just talk to-- oh, never mind," Yugi said, immediately giving up. "Joey's always been a man of action." Tea had shed a few tears by now.

"I just hope he's alright," she sniffed.

_Why is he hanging around with Hirutani?_ thought Tristan.

_How can I keep Joey's secret from my friends when it's hurting them so much? _thought Yugi.

_This has to be about more than just looking for a new job. What's happening Joey?_ thought Tea.

That following Saturday, Yugi, Tristan and Tea all marched right up to Joey's front door and confronted him.

"Alright Joey, what's going on!" asked Tristan.

"Yeah, you don't have to skip school just to look for another job! And you could stand to stay home and answer the phone!" Tea growled.

"And there's absolutely no reason you should be hanging out with Rintama!" added Tristan, feeling comfortable about it now.

"And if you keep up this criminal record how are you ever going to marry Mai!" shouted Yugi. Everyone gasped.

"Marry Mai?" asked Tea.

"Have you lost it, Man? You're seventeen!" shouted Tristan, grabbing Joey's shoulders. Steamed, Joey lost all control of rational thought and burst into full rage at Yugi for telling his secret.

"YUGI, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!" he screamed. Yugi bolted, completely terrified. Tea followed, leaving Tristan and Joey to argue.

"You think you're going to marry her? Joey, you'll never be man enough to marry her! You're barely man enough to hold your own in a duel! You'll never even graduate!"

"Hey Man, stay out of my business! It's my life and I'll marry whoever I want! At least Mai believes in me! At least Mai cares about me!" Joey said, punching Tristan in the face. Tristan stumbled back, and rubbed some blood off his jaw.

"Like she'd ever want to marry an idiot like you!"

"She said 'yes,' Tristan! Mai and I are engaged!"

"Yeah? Well does she know about you and Rintama?" asked Tristan. Joey huffed and looked down. "Well she will now!" Tristan turned his back on Joey, and went to catch up with Tea and Yugi. Joey was completely engulfed in rage. He'd been betrayed by his best friends and now even got discouraged about the future. He sat on the floor and pouted angrily. It wasn't until the phone rang that he calmed down from the trauma, but he decided to let the machine get it.

_"Wheeler, it's Hirutani. Listen; get yourself over here, I'll pay you in something better than cash!"_

End of chapter 01


	2. Chapter 02

**Return of the Wild Gang Chapter 02**

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

It was dark and Joey was being stalked. He made it to Hirutani's house and eagerly accepted his assignment. "Wheeler, you ready?" he asked. Joey nodded. "Alright, you take this envelope to the same guy, same place, he'll give you an envelope, you bring it back here, and I pay you in…protection." Hirutani gently pulled a handgun out of his jacket pocket-- just enough to let Joey see it, then slid it back in.

_A gun? _thought Joey. _Well, now that I think about it, I could use the protection. Especially once Mai and I tie the knot. I may need to have it to keep her safe. 'cause if anything ever happened to her I'd never forgive myself. _"Alright, I'll do it," Joey declared. He grabbed the envelope and headed to the beach. As he walked, the wind died down and his sense of hearing became slightly sharper. He was halfway their when he sensed that he was being followed. Of course, he couldn't say or do anything-- he didn't have the gun yet, and the stalker would most likely let him live as long as he played the innocent. _Better pick up the pace. Maybe I can lose this guy._ thought Joey. He slipped into an alley and scaled a fence. He made it further, about a block from the beach when it clouded up and began to start raining. Protecting the envelope with his life, Joey ran as fast as he could to the dark figure he'd seen several times before already.

"The envelope, Dweeb?" said the man. Joey handed him the envelope. "You can relax now, Dweeb. This is your last assignment."

"Whatever. I got a life to get back to. Smell ya latuh," _Man, that guy seems familiar._ thought Joey as he ran to Hirutani's house through the rain. He stopped to rest and the stalkers jumped him.

Joey awoke in the cemetery, still in the rain.

"Wua ha ha ha ha!" cackled an eerie voice.

"DYAA! Who's dere?" demanded Joey.

"It's me, Joey!" Bonz popped out from behind a tombstone; the rain made his face look twice as ugly. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"But I don't have my deck with me," whined Joey, truthfully.

"Then we're just going to have to take what we want by force!" snarled a British accent. Sid distracted Joey while Zygore pulled him to the ground. Mud bubbled underneath Joey's nose and mouth, and all he could acknowledge was the violating feeling of Bonz digging inside his pockets and stealing his wallet. Then, a kick in the stomach from the little guy, too.

"Next time bring your deck, Joey!" Bonz sneered angrily. They let Joey up and ran away, Joey was sure they'd broken a rib or something, not only that, but he feared he could get sick from the germy mud that had slipped inside his mouth. He spat, and blood came out. Walking in the rain, letting it wash off the blood, Joey went back to Hirutani's house to accept his prize.

"Nice job, Wheeler. You know you're almost at my level. But--"

"But I'll always be second-in-command. I know," sighed Joey.

"That's right. You planning on spending the night?" Hirutani added. Joey shook his head. "Suit yourself." Joey stumbled in the direction of Yugi's house. Soaking wet, he made a frightening appearance in front of Yugi. In his star-pattern pajamas, Yugi answered the door.

"Hmm, all the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle are here, so…what were you swimming around in a pool looking for this time?" Yugi asked sarcastically, referring to the time, back when he and Joey became friends, that Joey had shown up at his door, soaking wet, because he'd been swimming in a pool to retrieve a piece of Yugi's puzzle.

"I need a place to crash, Yug'," Joey groaned.

"OK, but be quiet; Grandpa's sleeping," said Yugi. He tiptoed upstairs, and opened the door to his room. "Here," he whispered, handing Joey his bathrobe and slippers. "hang your clothes up in the bathroom and I'll get you some blankets." Joey undressed himself down to his boxers, wrung his hair out in the sink, and put on his friend's bathrobe and slippers. Yugi got some blankets out of a linen closet and laid them out on the floor next to his bed. He heard Joey grunting and struggling to get the slippers on. They both had to face it-- Yugi's clothes were at least three sizes too small for Joey.

"Have mercy, you got some small little feet!" hissed Joey, shouting yet trying to be quiet. "Ah, thanks Yugi. Goodnight."

"Night-Night Joey," Yugi yawned, getting into his bed.

Early the next morning, Yugi got up and went into the bathroom to shower. "That was very nice of you to let Joey spend the night," said Yami.

"Oh, good morning, Yami!" said Yugi. "Thanks, I mean he's my best friend after all." _Hmm, his clothes seem to have dried out overnight. I'll hang them over the heater to warm them up. _Yugi laid Joey's filthy, white socks on the heater first. He tucked them so they hung down in between the radiator's ribcage. Next, his pants; Joey seemed to have only one pair of jeans, so Yugi did Joey the courtesy of washing them. He did notice that their was an awful amount of blood on them. Joey's T-shirt and dog tag were next; Yugi hung the dog tag around the bathroom doorknob and draped Joey's blue and white shirt over the radiator. The article of clothing that caused the most trouble for Yugi was Joey's jacket. As soon as he picked it up, the gun fell onto the floor and fired.

Scared half to death, Yugi breathed a great sigh of relief when he confirmed that the gun had not shot him, and that the sound had not woken up his grandpa. Hand over heart and hyperventilating, Yugi noticed a bullet hole in the baseboard of the bathroom. _Whew! At least Grandpa won't notice!_

"Yugi!" Joey burst into the bathroom. "Oh no, Yugi promise you won't tell anyone about dis!" Joey demanded.

"Joey, I don't know if I can…you brought a _loaded gun_ into my house!" shouted Yugi, panicking.

"Sh! Don't talk so loud," Joey coaxed. "Yug', I honestly didn't mean to leave it lying around so carelessly. I need it for protection, you know how many gang fights I get into…" Yugi's eyes started to moisten with tears.

"W-where'd you get it?" he whimpered.

"Never mind dat, Yugi…promise you won't breathe a word about dis to anyone. Look me in the eye and promise me!" said Joey. Yugi looked his friend in the eye and nodded. "Thank you," said Joey.

"I…I hung your clothes up to dry," Yugi said. "and I'm washing your jeans right now."

"Ah thanks. Hmm, toast-y warm!" Joey smiled as he put his shirt on. He put the gun inside his jacket pocket and put his socks on. He let Yugi shower while his pants dried. By the time Yugi got out and finished drying his hair, Joey was gone. A little note was left on Yugi's pillow.

_Thanks Pal. I'll call you later!_

"Don't worry Yugi, I'm sure Joey will be safe. He's smarter than he lets on," said Yami.

"I hope you're right," sighed Yugi.

Joey ran back to Mai's apartment to check up on his fiancée. "Joey, where have you been? And why haven't you been returning my calls!" screamed Mai.

"Mai, it's OK. I was working. Check it out, five-hundred bucks!" I'm'll put it in da bank and start us a savings account," Joey said. Mai's expression changed from a bitter scowl to a tender and loving smile. She stroked Joey's cheek. "I'm sorry I made you worry, Mai."

"That's alright, Hon'," said Mai. "how are your grades Young Man?" she asked.

"Good enough to graduate by a nose-hair, and bad enough to skip college and marry you," he answered. Mai disapproved of him flunking and skipping college, but the man she loved was working to provide…she couldn't argue with that. Joey ran his fingers through Mai's hair and she wrapped her hands around his neck. "You're so beautiful," he said. "I could just stand here with you forever…"

"You're the most charming person I've ever known," Mai said. Then she noticed something. 'Joey, what happened? You have a new scar on your cheek."

"Uh, gang fights. You know me," Joey shrugged it off. Mai hugged him and he yelped in pain.

"What's wrong?" she cried. Joey cringed and held his ribcage. "Joey…"

"Agh! It's nothing…!" he lied.

"It is not nothing, Joseph, now let me see…"

"No!" he panicked. Mai pushed him onto the couch and pulled his shirt up. She gasped at a bruise the size of a baseball. Purple, green and red all mixed together.

"Joey! Did this happen in the same fight?" she screamed, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Mai, it's OK, don't cry."

"What are you doing, Joey? I thought you'd stopped fighting before I even met you!" she cried.

"Mai, it's just a little rumble now-and-then, nothing dangerous, I promise." But he could tell that Mai didn't believe him. "Mai, look in my eyes; I promise, I'm fine." Mai just sighed and let Joey cuddle her.

Meanwhile, at Tristan's house, Tea and had come over to discuss the encounters they'd all had with Joey. Tristan gave her a more elaborate description of what he saw with the Rintama Gang.

"So lets put the pieces together; Joey's been skipping school. He _says_ it's because he's been job-hunting. He's been engaged to Mai for…well I don't know how long…and he's been hanging out with Rintama," said Tristan.

"Well, whatever's going on, none of us are getting the whole story!" said Tea.

"That's right. We have to find Joey and get some answers. I'm going to get Yugi. Let's all meet back here in one hour!" said Tea.

"Yeah!" said Tristan. Tea walked to the Turtle Shop and cheerfully greeted Yugi's grandpa.

"Hello, Mr. Mutou."

"Hello there, Tea. Yugi's inside, go right on up."

"Thanks," Tea went upstairs to find Yugi. "Yugi? It's me, Tea! Yugi?" she was surprised to find him mixing some putty and white paint, and smearing it onto a baseboard in his bathroom. "Yugi, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" shrieked Yugi, turning around. "Oh, it's just you, I was afraid you were Grandpa. Um, I'm just patching up a hole in the wall. You know…don't want to get mice!" Yugi blushed, making his fib even more obvious.

"Yugi listen; we need your help…Tristan and I…we want to meet back at his house and talk about Joey. We need you because we figured if he told anyone anything else it was his best friend," said Tea. Yugi flattened and smoothed the putty, then got up and agreed to go with Tea. They said goodbye to his grandpa and then went back to Tristan's house.

"Tristan, we're back!" announced Tea. They all sat down in a circle. Well, as much of a circle as three people could make, anyway.

"OK," Tristan began the discussion. "our mission objective is…"

"Tristan, we're not secret agents," Tea complained.

"What are you saying, exactly?"

"Talk normal! Not like a spy!" ordered Yugi.

"Fine. Our _goal_ is to find out why Joey has been hanging out with Hirutani, how long he's been engaged to Mai and when he was planning telling us. Now, no matter what we promised him, we all have to tell each other what we find out from him, alright?" Yugi and Tea nodded.

"Yugi, let's start with you."

"OK, well, um, Joey told me that he and Mai were going to get married and that he wanted to tell everyone himself. So, I don't know, maybe he would have told us all pretty soon. That's probably why he yelled at me when I blabbed it the other day. And last night…he came to my place to crash, so I let him spend the night. He left pretty soon in the morning so we didn't really get a chance to talk. When he left he had written me a note that said he'd call me later. I guess if he's calling write now Grandpa can take a message." said Yugi.

"Uh-huh, so he stayed at your house. Any idea why?" Tristan asked.

"Well…it was raining. Maybe he was really far from home and was too cold to walk back," suggested Yugi.

"Yeah, that's seems logical," agreed Tea.

"He will need a job if he wants to get married, so it's perfectly normal that he was job-hunting," said Tristan. "But then again, skipping school is no way to graduate. And that still doesn't explain why he's hanging out with Hirutani."

"Yugi…did anything else happen last night? Anything unusual?" Tea asked in concern. Yugi hated lying to his friends, but he hated betraying a friend's confidence even more. He tried not to think about that horrible jolt of terror he experienced when that gun went off, but he cringed in fear anyway.

"N-no, nothing else."

"I think it's time we confront Joey and Mai! Maybe she'll tell us something," declared Tristan.

"Sounds like a plan," said Tea. "Let's split up. I'll go to Mai's house, Yugi, you go to Joey's place…"

"And I'll go after Hirutani!" said Tristan.

"Be careful, Tristan," said Yugi as he and Tea left.

"Hey, it'll be better if I go than one of you."

"He's right, Yugi. Come on, let's go!"

Arriving at Mai's apartment, Tea impatiently rang the doorbell. Before one DING could end in a DONG she'd push the button again.

DING-DO-- DING-DO-- DING-DO-- DING!

"Tea, one ring is enough to-- what's wrong?" asked Mai when she answered the door and saw Tea's distressed face.

"Mai, uh, we know about your engagement to Joey…Tristan and Yugi and I. Anyway, we have to ask you if you knew that Joey's been hanging out with an old gang from junior high. Hirutani…bad guy…you know about that?"

"He didn't tell me that," said Mai. "He's been providing me with money. Earlier today he came by with five-hundred bucks. Said he was going to put it in a savings account."

"Well," Tea began. "who's family would be paying for the wedding?"

"Not mine. I don't have a family," said Mai. "and Joey's dad is not the richest guy on the block, you know. His mother probably doesn't have any more money than the average schmoe, so Joey's going to pay for the whole thing, he must think."

"Then what are you planning on doing?" Tea asked worriedly.

"I guess we'll move in together. Somewhere out of town. I still work in the Duel Monsters cruise ship industry, but those are the kind of boats that don't leave the harbor. We wouldn't have to move far, if at all. I don't know what Joey's full-time job is going to be but…" Mai trailed off and shrugged.

"Well Mai?"

"Yes, Tea?"

"…can I be a Bride's-maid?"

_The Torture Chamber. What a corny name and a typical place; an abandoned warehouse. I bet no one's been in here since Yugi fought the gang. But he didn't get them out of the way for good. _Tristan thought as he tramped around the old shack. There were rat and raccoon droppings here and there, a few empty cigarette packages, and one left-over taser from the day Yugi showed Rintama no mercy. _No sign of Hirutani._

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Tristan Taylor…" said a voice. Tristan whirled around and immediately blacked out. "…then my name isn't Bandit Keith."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 02


	3. Chapter 03

****

Return of the Wild Gang Chapter 03

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

Come Monday, Yugi still hadn't told anyone about the gun. Joey opened up and began freely discussing the engagement with his friends. He would have loved for Tristan to be his best man, only Tristan stayed home from school that day. After school, Yugi, Joey and Tea decided to check up on him. All they got was an explanation from his mother. Apparently, Tristan had staggered home the last night with a lump on his head the size of Mt. Fuji. They couldn't go see him because he was laid up in his bed reading comic books and his mother asked that he not be disturbed.

"Well, so much for your best man," said Yugi. He tried to cheer up the conversation by sarcastically hinting that he would be just as well a candidate as Tristan. "but who better than a best friend to be the best man?" he winked.

"Yug', I've already decided you're the ring bearer!" Joey stated. Yugi pouted playfully. "You're just da right height for da job," he finished, ruffling Yugi's gelled hair as best as he could.

"I want to be one of Mai's bridesmaids!" said Tea. "Serenity can be her Maid of Honor."

"Yeah, we're going to have a great wedding!" said Joey, and he cheerfully wrapped his arms around his two present friends.

"Have you told your mom or Serenity yet?" asked Tea as the trio approached Joey's apartment.

"Not yet. I'm afraid my mom won't approve. I mean…she and I have had our differences, but marriage is a big thing."

"But if they don't who'll be Mai's Mad of Honor?" Yugi whined. Joey shrugged.

"Ribbon?"

"No way," said Tea. "but she would make a fitting bridesmaid with me."

"Rebecca could be the flower girl!" Yugi suggested. Tea laughed. "Would you invite Duke?"

"Look, let's just forget about da wedding plans for now, alright? It's a long way off," Joey insisted. They went up to Joey's apartment and were surprised to see police officers crowded around Joey's doorway.

"What's going on?" asked Yugi.

"Are any of you kids…Joey Wheeler?" asked a cop.

"I am. What's da deal?"

"Joey, your father has been arrested for drunk driving. He tried to call you but I guess you weren't home."

"Oh my gosh!" said Tea. "Is he OK?"

"He's doing time. We're going to take him to court, but even with an attorney the situation doesn't look too good for him."

"Well um, can I at least go into my own apartment?" asked Joey, impersonally.

"Yes. As a matter of fact you'd better pack up your belongings. You'll have to stay with a friend or somebody else until your dad's out of rehab. Could be for a while," said the cop.

"Why can't I stay here? I practically pay da rent!" argued Joey.

"Not anymore. We found this stack of newspapers here and a note from the mailman that says you've been fired from your paperboy job. From what we already know via your dad's record, neither of you are employed. So Joey, do as I say and pack up your stuff."

"Fine," grumbled Joey as he stomped into his room. There wasn't much to pack; he dragged an old suitcase out from under his bed and put a few pairs of underwear in it. Then he neatly put in his white T-shirt and green jacket. After that, his blue and white shirt, his blood-stained jeans, blue jacket, and an extra school uniform. Then he gently placed a framed picture of his mother and sister onto his clothes. His toothbrush and other hygiene utensils went in a separate bag that he stuffed in the suitcase. His deck was still inside his Duel Disk, which was too big to fit in the suitcase. Wanting not to leave it behind, he stuffed it in his backpack, careful as not to let it clunk too loudly on top of his gun. In about ten minutes he came back out in the hall.

"All packed up?" asked the cop. Joey nodded in confirmation.

"You can stay at my house, Joey," Yugi winked, and dragged his head in a direction to get Joey to follow him. The boys and Tea walked down the stairs and into the vestibule. "Joey, just so you know, if you're going to stay at my house you have to promise to get rid of--" Yugi almost mentioned the gun in front of Tea. He gulped back the last words of his sentence and fibbed his way through it. "those…bad table manners of yours!" Tea raised an eyebrow. Turning to walk home now, Yugi gave Joey a pantomime message. He folded his last three fingers so that just his thumb and index finger formed the shape of a gun. Then he shook his head, telling Joey 'No gun!' Joey got the message and shrugged.

"I'm'll stay with the boys," Joey said, meaning Hirutani's gang. Crestfallen, Yugi sighed and followed Tea back home.

"Wheeler my man! Where you been?" boomed Hirutani.

"I need a place to stay for a while. Maybe a few weeks," Joey told them.

"Well, it looks like you're in for a long stay," commented another member when he noticed Joey's suitcase.

"I got kicked out of my apartment 'cause my old man's in jail."

Then Hirutani said "This is perfect! Word is the old gang from the other school…the preppy school, way on the other side of town…they're moving in, trying to monopolize our territory. There's probably going to be a fight, but we'll whop those posers, right Joey?" Joey didn't know what to say. If he didn't fight they'd kick him out of Hirutani's house and probably become his enemies for life. If he did fight he could be sent to jail or be on probation and then he'd never marry Mai. Joey though for a moment, while Hirutani watched him impatiently.

"Never mind, guys. I know you need me, but I'm going to stay somewhere else."

"Oh, we don't need you Joey. You need us," Hirutani rose from his seat. "you see, we got a new business going down. That money we've been paying you to swap envelopes with that guy…it's drug money."

"Drug money!"

"That's right, Joey. And we've got a great story for the judge. You've been dealing drugs, and have been getting innocent kids like us hooked on them just so we'll keep paying you. And if you don't stand and fight with us that story is going to be ringing in the ears of a jury."

"You lousy, son of a--" Joey snarled. "Look Hirutani, I don't care if you was swapping drugs or diapers with dat guy.

I got plans for my life and I sure as heck ain't going to let you muck 'em up for me!" he turned to leave.

"Not so fast, Dweeb!" a tall man in kakis came down the basement stairs. Out of the shadows he walked, blocking the only exit for Joey. It was Bandit Keith! "Here's how it goes," Keith put one of his huge arms around Joey's shoulder. "you're going to fight this school, or I'm going to kick your butt and the butts of all those dweeby friends of yours. Got that?"

"You'll…never…hurt my friends!" struggled Joey under the man's grip.

"You don't have a choice, Dweeb. I already got Tristan!"

"Dat was you?" Joey screamed. "Dat does it! I'm going to clobber every last one of you guys!"

"All twelve of us?" scoffed the gang leader. "Wheeler, even I would rather fight by your side than against you. Come on, what have you got to lose?" Joey was finally released from Keith's grip.

"More dan you could ever imagine," he grunted.

"Joey?" came a high-pitched voice.

"Yugi?" Yugi lightly trotted down the basement steps, risking his very life, just to see his friend. "Get out of here, now!" ordered Joey.

"Why are you with Rintama, Joey? Come back with us! Please!"

"Yugi, as you're friend I am begging you-- GET OUT OF HERE!" Joey bolted towards the doorway, suitcase still in hand, and scooped up Yugi.

"Get that runt, Keith!" roared Hirutani. Keith pounced on Yugi, dragging him down the stairs, into the deathpit of gang members. Joey left his suitcase on the concrete at the top of the basement stairs, then dived back into the basement. Members piled onto Yugi, and Joey knew Yugi wouldn't stand a chance.

"Get off of my friend!" he screamed, pulling his gun from his backpack.

"Joey no! Don't shoot!" Yugi yelled.

"No!" Keith pleaded, for he was the biggest target among the pile of gang members. In a second, there was aloud bang and a scream of terror from the gang. They all scattered, then regrouped and dashed up the house stairs. All that was left was Yugi, clutching at his stomach in pain.

"Yugi, it's alright Man. Where's they hit you da hardest?" Yugi winced and slowly removed his hand from his stomach. Joey gasped at the wound. He had shot Yugi in the bottom of his ribcage. Blood gushed out of the hole in the little boy's body. It was one, long minute before Yugi burst into tears of agony. "Yugi…no…I didn't mean to…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 03


	4. Chapter 04

****

Return of the Wild Gang Chapter 04

By Chikorita-Trainer1

M

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Panicking, Joey shook while cradling Yugi in his arms, trying to think of what to do.

"J-Joey…" Yugi struggled. "call 911!"

"I don't have a phone, do you?" Yugi shook his head.

"Ah-haugh!" he sobbed, coughing up blood.

"Hold on Yugi, I'll think of something. Just don't talk and please don't cry, save your strength, please!" begged Joey.

"I don't 'anna die… 'oey!" Yugi coughed again. Joey finally found a phone in the basement. He called 911, and stayed on the line until they told him it was OK to hang up. Still an a pinch at the moment, he continued to try to make Yugi feel better. Blood was dribbling from his mouth now. Joey spied a box of tissues and seized it. "Yugi here, let me just wipe dis…dere ya go, Pal," Joey gently wiped the blood away from his friend's mouth. Yugi started to slow his sobs and shut his eyes. Assuming he had only passed out and not…not…well anyway, Joey removed Yugi's blood-covered hands from where he'd been clasping at his injury, and stuck his own fingers inside. Yugi's abdomen was small, so it couldn't be too hard for Joey to reach in and find the bullet. Feeling around in the muscle tissue, he finally found the small, lead bullet. _If da cops find a bullet in you, Yugi they're going to send me to jail. But I promise you'll be alright!_ After a brief panic attack Joey managed to find some kind of cloth. He didn't know if it was clean or not, but he didn't have time to be sanitary; the doctors would take care of that anyway. He pressed the cloth onto Yugi's wound, clotting the blood. When he heard a siren, he bolted, leaving Yugi there.

"What's the case?" said a paramedic.

"A young male, major blood-loss, suffering from what appears to be a stab wound!" doctors shouted to one another.

Police came to investigate Hirutani's basement. Luckily for Hirutani, he and his gang had made for parts unknown.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey ran as fast as he could to Mai's apartment. When he got there, he was crushed to find that she wasn't home. He quickly stuck a note to her door, telling her to meet him at the train station that night. He didn't tell her that he feared for her life. If he didn't go along with Hirutani, he was certain that the gang would target the ones he loved. They'd already gotten Tristan, and now even Yugi was mixed up in it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tea, Tristan and Solomon Mutou, Yugi's grandfather, had gotten the news of Yugi. Solomon was the only one allowed to see his grandson, but he insisted that the nurse let his friends come and visit, too.

"Yugi?" Solomon asked gently. Yugi was asleep in the bed, dressed in a gown, with an IV stuck inside him. He had just received a blood transfusion from a donor, and was now being fed oxygen through some tubes in his nose.

"Can you hear us?" asked Tea. Of course Yugi could not acknowledge his friends or family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Monday still, Mai came running down to the station to meet Joey, who still had his suitcase.

"Joey, I'm here. What's going on?"

"Mai, um…look; my dad went to jail and I got nowhere to go, so let's you and me ditch dis town and go get married on our own," said Joey.

"You mean…elope?" asked Mai.

"Well, see we could stay with my mom. Until I make enough money to get us a place and--" he was cut off.

"Joey, why didn't you just ask to stay at my place?"

"Because…um," _Don't let her find out about the gang! You'll scare her._

"Joey, if we're going to be married you can't keep secrets from me. Now tell me what's been going on!" she demanded. Joey sighed, and led his love into a restaurant in the food court.

"Whew, alright Mai…I'm in a lot of trouble. If I don't skip town sooner or latuh I'm going to prison. I haven't been telling you stuff lately…and I'm sorry, 'cause dat's no way to treat your fiancée. I've been working for a gang I used to be in, lead by dis creep Hirutani. I used to hang with him back in junior high. Anyway, he tricked me into dealing drugs…and dat's where I got da money. And dere's dis prep school across town who's gang wants to fight Hirutani's gang, and he says if I don't stand and fight with him he's going to turn me in." Mai just stared, completely disgusted.

"Unbelievable," she said. "I mean, I knew you were involved with that gang but--"

"You knew!" yelled Joey.

"Yeah, Tea told me. I was just going to play dumb to see if you would come clean. Now that you have I can yell at you." Joey balled his hands into fists. "You are not skipping town Joey, and certainly not with me."

"I'm going to kill her…that squealer," muttered Joey.

"If you want to prove to me that you're a man, then come clean and fight that gang. If you die at least you'll die for your friends!" said Mai.

"Why are all my friends betraying me!" Joey yelled. "First Yugi, den Tristan, now Tea and now you, Mai?"

"Don't be a coward, Joey! Your friends are just looking out for you! You should have told them about us as soon as we became engaged. Secrets and lies never lead to anything good."

"Well what am I s'posta do? Call da cops, admit to dealing drugs and tell them that I just shot my best friend--" Joey clasped a hand over his mouth. Mai backed away.

"Y-you shot Yugi?" she asked, so devastated that her voice was just a whisper. Joey looked at his hands. Tears came to his eyes. He backed away from Mai, and ran out of the station.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey you guys, Yugi's waking up!" said Tea, joyfully. Yugi's huge eyes slowly opened halfway, and he swallowed.

"Hi," he said weakly.

"My boy! Thank goodness!" said Solomon.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tristan. Yugi just frowned and lowered his eyebrows, giving his friend a 'what do you think?' look. "Right," said Tristan.

"Oh Yugi, I was so afraid you'd never wake up," said Tea. Yugi glanced to the side to see Yami sitting on the windowsill, watching over him.

"Where's Joey?"

"We don't know," said Tristan. "But don't worry Yugi, we'll find the guy who stabbed you and--"

"Stabbed?" said Yugi. "I was shot."

"Shot?" asked everyone, puzzled.

"Uh-huh…I wasn't stabbed. The doctor who told you that must be whack as a quack," he said again.

"That's impossible, Yugi," said Solomon. "When the doctors took you into surgery they repaired your torn flesh,

which was torn apart the way a knife might do it. A bullet couldn't have stretched and torn your abdomen the way it's been. More importantly, they didn't find a bullet."

"Grandpa, I swear I was shot!" argued Yugi.

"Look, it's been a long day," said Tristan. "Tea and I were planning on staying with you until you woke up and now that you have we're going to go."

"Bye," said Tea. She and Tristan exited the hospital room, leaving Solomon to talk to his grandson.

"You suffered a massive blood-loss Yugi, it's only natural your memory of what happened is hazy. Apparently

someone called an ambulance, and the paramedics found you in an apartment building basement. You were

unconscious and someone had dressed your wound with a cloth. The police are investigating the scene of the crime right now. Anyway, it's getting past visiting hours, and I must get back to mind the shop, so I'm glad you're alright. I must go now, Yugi. Goodbye!" and with that, he left the room.

"Grandpa, wait!" but it was too late.

"Don't worry Yugi, I'll be here if you need to talk," said Yami.

"What's to talk about? You were there," said Yugi, bitterly. He lay back into his pillow and stared at the ceiling, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"I meant about how you're going to come forth. Only you and I and Joey know that it was Joey who shot you. We're

also the only ones who know it was an accident."

"I know, Yami, I know, but Joey has a such a long record that if they find out he had a gun and shot me with it he could go to jail. Don't forget, he's practically a legal adult!"

"Yugi, I can't tell the police anything. Only you can tell them what really happened. I trust you to do the right thing. Do what's right. Not what's best for Joey, but what is right." Yami then disappeared into the Millennium Puzzle, which sat on a chair beside the bed. Yugi grumbled to himself and tried to go back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 04

Please review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 05

****

Return of the Wild Gang Chapter 05

By Chikorita-Trainer1

M

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Tuesday of course, Joey skipped school again. Of course so did Yugi, but he was in the hospital. Tristan was getting madder and madder the more trouble Joey got into, and Tea got more and more worried.

"Tristan, I'm going to the hospital to bring Yugi his homework today. Want to come with?" asked Tea that morning.

"No. I'm going to find Joey and knock some sense into him. It was probably Hirutani himself who stabbed Yugi, and I'm going to make him pay!" declared Tristan.

"You can't do that, we don't even know if it's him. Yugi doesn't even believe he was stabbed, remember?" said Tea. Tristan shook his head.

"It doesn't matter how Yugi got hurt, the fact that he did is reason enough for me to go after Hirutani. I mean maybe he was shot. After all, we weren't there. And the police didn't find a knife did they?" he argued.

"Well, they didn't find a gun, either!" said Tea.

"Whatever happened, Hirutani did it and I'm going to kick his butt from here to the moon!"

"Fine. But don't go accusing without evidence," said Tea. "that's not right." Tristan only grunted and slouched in his seat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the hospital, Yugi was flipping through channels on the TV.

"Yugi, perhaps you should be resting," said Yami, the reason for speaking the fact that he had nothing else to say.

"I am resting, Yami. I just want to watch TV while I do it. Telletubbies…100 Mexicanos…The People's Court…the stock market channel? Why aren't there any cartoons on?" Yugi grumbled. "I wish you didn't have to pay for cable."

"Perhaps it's just the shows that are on when kids your age are usually in school," said Yami.

"Well I'm bored."

"Why don't we play a game, then?" suggested Yami.

"OK! Let's play I Spy. I spy with my little eye something beginning with…D." Yami glanced around.

"Door," he said.

"Yeah! OK, your turn."

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with W." said Yami. Yugi searched the room for a few seconds.

"Wall?" he asked. Yami nodded. "OK, you know what? This is boring."

"It was your idea," said Yami.

"Why don't we play this one game…I forgot what it's called…but like, I'll say the name of a Duel Monsters card and you name one who's name starts with the same letter mine ends with. OK?" said Yugi.

"Very well."

"Cool, I'll start…um, Dark Magician."

"Negate Attack," Yami rebounded.

"K…uh, K…hmm, Khurriboh."

"Horn Imp."

"Pot of Greed!"

"Dragon Zombie!" the game was turning into a huge competition.

"E…" a few seconds went by. "I don't know. You win." said Yugi. Yami rolled his eyes. Yugi was disappointed when Yami had to suddenly disappear, but was happy again to see why. Tea had just entered the room.

"Hey Yugi," she said.

"Tea. What's up?"

"I brought your homework, I thought we'd do it together," she said. Yugi nodded. "Shall we start on botany?"

"Why not?" the two friends opened their science books and started reading.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over at Rintama, Hirutani was counseling the gang about the fight with the prep school. "It's like this, see: we don't need Joey on our side, we just could use all the money we can trick him out of. So, we kidnap his ho, send a ransom note, and he either dies in the alley or pays us with everything he's got. Sound pretty sweet?" the guys in the gang all agreed. "Alright. Tonight we ransom the ho, and tomorrow we throw a rock through 'Wuss High' with a note that says "Bring it!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK, um, plants make their own food by combining sunlight, water…nnnn…" Tea grunted as she skimmed a

paragraph. "…what makes plants' leaves green?"

"Chlorophyll," answered Yugi.

"What?" asked Tea in disbelief. She dropped her eyes to a sentence on the page that said just that. "Oh, I see."

"Math?"

"_I hate math_," grunted Tea, under her breath. Then she handed Yugi his textbook, and spread out hers on her lap.

"Alright, if 3a 45p, find the…dang it, I hate algebra!" she growled.

"Where's my calcu-ma-lator?" asked Yugi, twisting his head around, looking for the calculator that was on his lap the whole time. "Oh," but when he shifted his weight, the calculator slid off his blanket and clattered onto the floor.

"Fudge!" he snapped. Reaching down to get it, he yelped.

"Yugi, don't exert yourself! I'll get it," Tea offered. When she handed the calculator back to Yugi, a nurse came in and informed her that visiting hours were over. Tea reluctantly exited the room and left Yugi, grunting in pain.

"Mutou Yugi? Are you alright?" the nurse asked.

"I hurt my stomach!" said Yugi. "I was reaching down to pick up my calculator and now my stomach hurts."

"Hmm, I think you might have internal bleeding. We'll have to get you into surgery." before Yugi could respond, the nurse was feeding him anesthetic, and he passed out.


	6. Chapter 06

****

Return of the Wild Gang Chapter 06

M

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

The doctors rushed Yugi into the emergency room, one doctor holding his IV above his heart-level, another taking his pulse, and another pushing the bed. They lifted him onto the table and put his hair in a sterile cap. One doctor put on gloves and insisted to reopen the incision they had recently stitched up, to check and see if Yugi had internal bleeding. One nurse was ordered to call and inform Solomon about his grandson's condition, but she hesitated to do so.

"He's bleeding under the large intestine," declared a doctor. "this is probably the deepest stab we've ever had to treat!" Even the highly-trained doctors at Domino Hospital could not tell that Yugi had been shot.

"Doctor, I think part of his abdominal tissue has a slight infection!" said another doctor as she pulled a light into Yugi's body. When Joey had dug into Yugi's body to remove the bullet his hands had been dirty. Sweating, the doctors continued to work on their patient.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've got to give you props, Joey's old shack of an apartment makes a great temporary-hideout for us," said Hirutani to a gang member. They had abandoned his house when the cops arrived, and now they needed a new place to chill.

"So, here's what we do; I've got plans for us to meet the prep school's jerk gang on their soccer field, a perfect place to rumble."

"Uh, they don't even have a soccer team," commented one member.

"Don't you think I know that?" sighed Hirutani, breathing cigarette smoke into the guy's face. "That's what makes it so perfect. They may as well not even own the property anymore! Anyhoo, I chucked a brick with a note on it through the boys' locker room. If those fruits want to fight, they'll be there at dawn this Saturday." The other gang members licked their lips like mad dogs. Hirutani's eyes seemed to glow in the dark and smoke curled up around them as he uttered a sinister cackle.

"Don't you worry about the dweeb and his ho. I'll catch her," said Bandit Keith.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey was walking back to Mai's apartment, still carrying his suitcase. He was unnerved to find her apartment door open. He let himself in, and poked around. "Mai, you home?" he called. No answer. He shut the door, as not to lead anyone else inside, and looked in her bedroom. "Mai?" still nothing. Then Joey noticed that there were some strange markings on her carpet near the window. He kneeled down and examined them. _Boot treads_ he thought. Then he spied a Duel Monsters card, face down on the floor. He turned it over, and it was Machine King. _Mai doesn't have dat cawd in her deck. De' only duelist I know of who has it is Bandit Keith. _Joey put the card in his pocket. Figuring that hanging around an empty apartment was not going to help his case, he left and decided to go to Tristan's.

"Oh, it's _him_," said Tristan in a disgusted and somewhat haughty voice when he opened his door. "You know, you're a dumb-wad half the time and the other half you're just plain psychotic! Do you even know that Yugi's in the hospital? All because you got involved with Rintama again!" Joey looked down.

"Tristan, I know I've been acting like a total lunatic, but I never meant for Yugi to get hurt," he said.

"I know that, Joey," Tristan admitted. "but have you even seen him? His gut's busted up from a stab from whom I assume was Hirutani."

"Tristan listen, I quit working for the gang and I'm going to make good and fix all da problems I've caused. So don't

go after Hirutani, he's mine," said Joey.

"Then what did you come all the way over here for?"

"…can I stash this suitcase at your house? I've been carrying it all day." Tristan smacked himself in the face, and then agreed to let Joey store his things at his house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai, at the time, was not a happy camper. Bandit Keith had kidnapped her, and dragged her to Joey's old apartment, AKA Hirutani's new hideout.

"Bandit Keith? What do you think you're doing?" she huffed as soon as the bandana was removed from her mouth.

"You're a crucial part of our plan. We need the dweeb to fight a gang, and he won't refuse if we threaten you. Know what I mean?" Keith took off his sunglasses and looked at Mai with his cold, blue eyes.

"What do you want with Joey?" she demanded. "Are you still miffed about losing to him in Duelist Kingdom?"

"No, it really doesn't matter what you know or don't know. I'm going to find the dweeb, and when he hears his little girlfriend is all tied up in a chair, I'm sure he'll do as I say. Oh wait…what's this?" Keith sneered, lifting up Mai's hand…the one that had the ring on it. "Fiancée, even better!" slamming the door to the apartment, Keith left Mai all alone in the dark.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, Tea and Tristan were assigned to each other as partners in health class. Tea had been with Yugi and Tristan had been with Joey, but under the circumstances, they ended up with only one another to turn to. The class was learning how to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, and the Heimlich Maneuver.

"Tristan, you're going to kill that poor baby," said Tea. Tristan was smacking the baby's back extra hard.

"He's not even real, Tea!" he grumbled, staring into space.

"You know what I mean!" Tea rolled her eyes and took the plastic baby away from Tristan. "What if you had to save a real baby from choking? If you were that rough with it you'd kill it much quicker than something caught in its

windpipe would."

"Well, I can't concentrate! Yugi's freaking in the hospital, Joey's engaged and possibly on the run from the law, the

Rintama gang is running loose and graduation is less than a week away! How can you expect me to mind what I'm doing?" shouted Tristan. Tea sighed.

"Let's just try to get your mind off of things," said Tea. "Here, hold the dummy like this…and…in and up! In and up! In and up!" Tea instructed Tristan to save the foam human being.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday came, and the weather mimicked the anguish Tristan had been feeling. The skies were so gray they were almost green. Purple clouds roamed in from the east, and the wind blew so hard it hurt.

That did not faze Hirutani, or his gang. They confidently marched to the soccer field for Domino Prep's non-existent soccer team, to await the arrival of their opponents. Hirutani stepped hard onto the dirt, making sure his shoe treads made a mark. The wind blew thick, gray dust across the field, and then, out of the shadowed distance came the silhouettes of the prep school's gang. The leader smirked. Hirutani glared. The first raindrop was their bell.

Hirutani came at the leader fast with a left-hook into the stomach, but suffered a knee in his own stomach. Member vs. member, leader vs. leader, and soon the feuding gangs began sinking into the mud that was forming in the pouring rain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital, Yugi was well enough to walk around. He'd recovered from his internal bleeding, and had been cured of his infection. But now he was worried. He leaned his elbows on the windowsill in his room, and watched - as best he could- the storm through the thick raindrops that pounded on the window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bandit Keith let Mai eat and go to the bathroom and all that, so she wouldn't get restless. But just to be sure, he tied a rope around her waist, so that she couldn't go very far.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Keith," she growled. Keith only laughed.

"Heenh! As soon as I get the news of the gang fight I'll let you go. If Joey died fighting you're a free harpy. If he's still out there, or he sells out on us, you're a Harpy's Pet Dragon in chains," said Keith. Mai scowled. Just then, Keith got a call on his cell phone. "Yeah?" he said.

"Keith, you still got the girl?" came Hirutani's voice.

"Yeah."

"Alright, listen. Bring her to the grocery store parking lot. I've got one final way to make Joey pay!" Keith laughed and hung up.

"What are you planning in doing with me?" Mai demanded.

"Relax, Valentine, I'm not interested in…_that_," said Keith. "But your role as Pawn just got an extension!" he tied the rope completely around her so that she couldn't move even her wrists. Then he blindfolded her, hoping to keep her absolutely silent. "Chill. If you scream, I'll snap your neck!" Mai fell quiet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey, who had been staying at Tristan's house for the time being, decided to get up and find Hirutani. The rain that Saturday evening soaked Joey to the bone, but he could not have cared any less. He barely made it a block from Tristan's house when he felt a pebble get pelted at his head.

"Hey!" she shouted, turning around. A shadowy figure ran down the street into the fog, leading him somewhere. He dashed off after it. The foggy mist seemed endless…Joey could run right into the harbor and never even know it. Suddenly, streetlights appeared. Beacons of a destinations. They lit up the sky and Joey found himself in a huge parking lot. There were cars everywhere, of course, but Joey knew that there was something else…someone else.

"Show yourself!" he shouted. He looked up to see Hirutani standing on the edge of the rooftop of the supermarket…with Mai, blindfolded, standing by his side.

"You can't escape from my gang, Joseph," warned Hirutani. "And now you and your girlfriend are going to pay!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 06


	7. Chapter 07

****

Return of the Wild Gang Chapter 07

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

M

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mai," whispered Joey. He feared for her life. Then, he heard Keith cackle. He whipped his head around. _I've gotta be careful! _he thought. He couched down, nearly squatting in a puddle. He sank below the level of the car windows and began to creep on all-fours to wherever Keith may have been hiding.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" he heard again. All of a sudden a shot was fired, crashing into the door handle if an SUV right above Joey's head. He ducked, soaking his shirt as he threw himself flat into the puddle.

Oh no, Keith must have a gun. thought Joey. _Well, two can play at dat game! _he took his gun out of his jacket pocket, and crawled around behind a beast. He thought he saw Keith's feet scurry behind a pick-up truck, so he ran over to it and climbed in. The truck had over an inch of water in it, and Joey winced when he sat in it. He hunkered down and aimed his gun. But Keith was nowhere to be seen. Lightning flashed and lit up the sky. Joey only saw Keith for an instant, but he did catch a glimpse of where he was headed to hide.

"Give it up, Dweeb! You work for us, now!" shouted Keith. He stood on top of a rack on a car and fired at Joey. This time he shot out a tire.

If Keith keeps wasting bullets I'm in da clear. But dat won't help if I can't see him long enough for me to fire at him. Luckily for Joey, Keith tripped over a fender and stumbled out into the middle of the parking lot. He hit the ground hard. "Bingo!" said Joey, triumphantly. He aimed his gun at the helpless figure, ready to pull the trigger. Then, to his surprise, Keith jolted back into action, and shot out every single one of the bright lights in the parking lot. Lighting only flashed in little bits, so Joey couldn't see. _He's smarter dan I thought!_

"Behind you, Dweeb!" said Keith. He pushed Joey off the truck and onto the asphalt. Joey got the wind knocked out of him, which slowed down his reflexes. Keith jumped from the truck as well, attempting to land on Joey, but instead, Joey kicked out and sent Keith flying into a van. He hit his head hard, and drooped unconscious. Joey sat him upright so that he wouldn't drown face-down in a puddle. Then, even though he could not see anything, he shouted,

"HIRUTANI! WHEREVER YOU ARE, I'LL FIND YOU, AND IF YOU HURT MAI, I'LL HURT YOU TEN TIMES MORE!" Lightning illuminated the sky once more, also revealing Hirutani's body, along with Mai's, on the rooftop.

"Don't make me push her," said Hirutani. Mai, still blindfolded, somehow sensed that something was about to happen to Joey. She elbowed Hirutani in the stomach, and ripped off her blindfold.

"Joey! Just forget about me!" she pleaded. Lightning struck a tree and severed it. It slowly began to fall. Joey barley heard its creaking before he screamed.

"Dyaaa!" he threw himself under the falling target on the ground, wrapped his arms around Bandit Keith, and dragged him out of the way. The tree smashed through the wooden fence and flattened a car, but Joey had managed to save a life. Then, he looked up at the rooftop of the store, and saw something horrific. Hirutani raised a metal bar over his head, striking a pose that Joey witnessed in another brilliant flash, and brought the bar down…hard…right on Mai's head.

"Ugh!" was all Joey heard before the darkness fell upon the wet parking lot.

"NO!" screamed Joey. Joey ran towards the store, dashed around to the back and found a fire escape and climbed it. Hirutani bailed and jumped into a car, jump-started it and drove off. When Joey reached the first turn of the fire escape's stairs, he slipped and banged his shin into one of the sharp, metal steps. He cringed in pain, clutched at his leg and rolled up his pant-leg to inspect the damage, though it was hard to tell in the rain. He staggered up, leg still stinging with pain, and made it to the top of the Jewel. Lightning flashed, showing him where Mai was. She was lying unconscious in a puddle of water…face down.

"Oh no…" he whispered. "No…no Mai, no!" he ran over to her, falling to his knees, and turned her over so that her face was out of the water. _She's not breathing._ he thought. "I take the time to save Bandit Keith's life and end up letting the one person who I love more than anything in da whole world drown!" he shouted. "Mai…no!" Even though he was soaked with rain, he could feel tears sliding down his cheeks. _If only I could give her mouth-to-mouth…but I missed da class! _he thought, hating himself for ever skipping school. "Oh Mai, I'm sorry…" he sobbed. "I'm sorry I got you into dis mess, I'm sorry I ever asked you to be my wife…I know I don't deserve you. I'm just…so pathetic!" he cried. Then, placing a light kiss on her lips, he whispered _"I love you."_

While he cried, holding his love, the rain began to let up. The sky stopped pouring on him, and he felt someone stroking his cheek. He opened his eyes slowly, to see Mai, her eyes open and a smile on her beautiful face.

"M…Mai?"

"Stop your crying already," she said weakly. "you look like a big baby." The clouds opened up and beams of sunlight fell on her face, warming her cold, wet body.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered. She wiped his tears. Joey lifted her up into his arms and carried her down the fire escape.

"Oh no! My ring!" cried Mai. "That cheat! Keith stole it!"

"No problem, Mai," said Joey. He walked over to the unconscious Bandit Keith, felt around in his vest pocket and found the ring. "Ta-da!" Mai smiled. Joey set her down on her own two feet, took her hand, and slid the ring back on her finger. Just then, the wind picked up and Mai shivered. Joey hugged her. "I got ya," he coaxed. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. "Uh Mai?" he asked.

Mai looked up. "Hmm?"

"Let's get out of dis parking lot!" he said. Mai nodded. The couple walked back to Tristan's house and picked up Joey's suitcase. Then, they went to Mai's apartment, Mai told Joey he could move in, but she still expected him to provide. After they took SEPARATE showers, Mai found Joey curled up on her couch, sleeping soundly. Then her phone rang.

"Hello?" it was Tea.

"Mai, Yugi's been in the hospital for a week and now he's finally being released," she said.

"That's great! Joey is staying with me by the way. He's here, sleeping on the couch," said Mai.

"Ha ha! Awesome. Well, we're all meeting at Yugi's house later today around 5, sort-of a 'getting-out-of-the-hospital' party. Can you come?" asked Tea.

"Sure, Hon'."

"Yay! Well, see you then!"

"Bye," Mai hung up the phone, and Joey stirred.

"Uhghh…who was dat, Mai?"

"Tea. Yugi's out of the hospital and we're all going to his house later," said Mai. Joey's face lit up.

"He's OK?" Mai nodded. She walked over to Joey and sat on his lap (he had one now that he'd sat up).

"I hope you come clean about shooting him," Mai said sternly. Joey nodded.

"Mai, I promise you, I will never, ever pick up a gun again. And that is a marital vow." he took the gun out of his pocket and opened a window. "This is for us," he said. He dropped the gun and watched it fall into a dumpster in the alley.

Later that day, Joey and Mai met everyone at Yugi's house. Mai had decided to wear something a little more respectful than one of her crop-tops and a mini-skirt, so she war some black flood-pants and a lilac tank-top. Joey wore his school uniform pants and his white T-shirt.

Yugi was overjoyed to see Joey. He ran up to him and hugged his friend. "Joey, I'm so glad you're here!" he cried.

"Me too," said Joey. He kneeled down to reach eye-level with Yugi. "And, uh…" he whispered. "I'm really sorry I shot you."

"It's alright," said Yugi. "you only did it by accident…and you were trying to protect me. Besides, I got stitches, check it out--"

"Whoa! OK! No one needs to see that, Yugi!" said Solomon, immediately pulling Yugi's shirt back down.

"Joey, hey!" called Tristan. He and Tea were sitting on Yugi's couch together. Joey and Mai strolled over to chat.

'_Joey seems to be doing much better,' _said Yami. Yugi nodded.

During the whole party, Joey and Mai were never a foot apart (except when one of them and to use the bathroom). They were inseparable. Everyone at the party, including Tristan, gave them their blessing.

"Mai, I think we really are ready for dis," said Joey. Mai only responded with a kiss. The couple and their friends spent the rest of the night talking, snacking, and even planning the wedding together. Tea and Mai went around the hall corner to talk about girl-stuff, like how Serenity would be Mai's Maid of Honor. Mai thought that was a fine idea, and later found out that Tea didn't want to do it because she honestly felt that there was a sisterly bond between Mai and Serenity. And now they really would be sisters-in-law.

"And no showing your scar at the wedding!" said Tristan to Yugi, who had just gotten a lot of attention from the guys. "I don't want anyone being grossed out!"

"You just worry about being the best 'best man' you can be, and I'LL worry about bearing those rings!" said Yugi, playfully punching Tristan.

"Oh, you little-- you're dead!" shouted Tristan. He rose up off the couch, flipping Yugi off of his lap.

"Ow! My stomach!" screamed Yugi, drawing attention from his mother and grandpa, who rushed over.

"Oops…sorry Yugi," said Tristan, helping him up. He thought he heard Yugi mutter a curse under his breath, but he had a good reason to.

"That's OK…" grunted Yugi. The friends and family laughed and laughed.

Meanwhile, Hirutani had skipped town, and was on his cell phone with one of his flunkies. "Hey, so did they take him out?"

"No," said the man on the other end.

"Dang it!" snapped Hirutani. "Whatever. When the time is right…we'll get him. For good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 08

****

Return of the Wild Gang Chapter 08

M

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or anything I might make references to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday. The last Monday of the school year. The students got 'released' on Wednesday. Only seniors had to come Wednesday evening for graduation, and, any grades below who were invited.

Yugi, Tristan and Tea had just gotten their report cards. Tristan managed a B in Math, an A- in PE, an A in Social Studies, an A in Science and a B- in Language Arts. Yugi barley passed PE with a D- and had a C in Math. He got As in everything else. Tea had all As, except in Language Arts. Whenever the class would read a book aloud in class her mind would wander to New York. Her acceptable B got her into NYU in America, so she was happy. (Point being they all graduated.)

Joey was on probation, and teetering on the edge. He would have passed everything had he not skipped so much school. He pulled a few strings with the principal and was given the chance to make up his attendance by making up homework and tests he'd missed over the summer. Tristan, Yugi and Tea were all so happy for Joey that they went and bought him an early wedding present. Then they went back to Yugi's house and hung out in his room.

"Can you believe we're finally graduating!" exclaimed Tea.

"Hardly, but it'll be fun. Tristan and I have already been assigned a dorm room together at Domino U!" said Yugi. He and Tristan high-fived and passed Tea a bag of chips.

"What's really hard to believe is Joey getting married," sighed Tea. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. I thought he was crazy but…now I think this is really meant to be," agreed Tristan. "I wonder if he's told his mom yet," he added softly.

"Would that be bad?" asked Yugi. Scoffing again under his breath at Yugi's naiveté, Tristan explained.

"I know his sister would jump for joy, but he and his mom aren't on such good terms."

"Well, they seemed fine together last time they saw each other," commented Tea.

"They were probably just keeping cool in front of Serenity," said Tristan. "You know she can't handle conflict and fighting." (A/N: Yeah…the weakling.)

"Let's stop worrying about that and do something fun!" said Yugi. "Let's play a game!" Shrugging affirmatively,

Tristan and Tea agreed. "Let's play Pyramid…just…you know, with no money."

"Can I start?" asked Tea. Yugi nodded. "Alright…uh…place with lots of tall buildings…where I'm going…immigrant destination…"

"New York!" shouted Tristan.

"Bingo!" said Tea. "OK, you go."

"Headband-wearing…girl-staling…annoying…"

"Duke," said Yugi and Tea in unison. Tristan confirmed with a snort and then it was Yugi's turn.

"The Dark Magician…the Electric Lizard…"

"Duel Monsters!" said Tea. Yugi shook his head and went on speaking.

"…Miho's hair…"

"Oh! I know! Things that are purple!" said Tea.

"Yes!" Yugi pointed two gun-shaped hands at his friend.

"This is getting boring really fast," said Tristan.

"Fine. Let's go out for burgers," suggested Yugi. The three friends did just that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey passed his tests, though just barley. Then it was Wednesday. The seniors didn't even have to come to school that day, so they just stayed home to prepare. Yugi's mother had to tailor his gown because it was way too big for him, Tristan's mom insisted that Tristan wear cologne, and Tea just wanted her makeup to be perfect.

-------------------------

Joey wanted his family to come to his graduation, and his wedding. But his father was in jail and his mother and sister lived really far away. The thought made him sad, but then he remembered that he wasn't alone; Mai had no family period. No parents or siblings. After they got married they'd be a family. A husband and wife. He wanted to call his mother but his phone was disconnected, and he didn't want to run up Mai's phone bill, since he was living with her. So he decided to go visit his dad in prison.

"Hello, I'd uh, like to visit a prisoner," he stated to the guard that afternoon at the penitentiary.

"Name?"

"Wheeler."

"He's in cell fifteen," directed the guard, Joey passed a metal detector, cleared, and ventured in. He found his father doing sit-ups on the floor of his concrete cell.

"Hey Dad," he said.

"What're you doing here?" he asked soberly.

"Just came in for a visit. Wanted to let you know I'm graduating tonight. Even if you're in jail…I really wish you

could be there," he said. His father got up.

"You're graduating?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm." his dad put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Good Boy," he smiled. The first sober smile Joey had seen in years.

"Thanks, Pops," said Joey.

"You know…I'm sorry we're not a real family. Your mother and I…just broke one day. We knew right away that a split family was better than a fighting family with no love. And we also knew that a girl needs a mother and a boy needs a father. That's why I got you. If I could do it all over again I'd let you go with your mother…but she was too stubborn…"

"and you were too drunk," glared Joey. His father took his hand off Joey's shoulder and looked down.

"Well, congratulations," he said. Joey nodded in appreciation.

"I'll uh…write you all about it," he said. His dad nodded.

"I'd like that," he hugged Joey through the bars and then Joey left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, an hour before all the seniors and family were supposed to be at the school, Joey went to Mai's apartment.

"Hey Joey," she said, after opening the door. Joey smiled and hugged her. He walked into her apartment, still

squeezing her in his arms. He kicked the door shut behind him, and buried his face in her hair.

"Hello," he said, finally letting her go. "can I use your phone?"

"Sure," she said. Mai tossed his her cordless phone and then went into her room.

"Hey, it's Joey," was the next thing she heard. _He must be calling his mom. _she thought.

"Joseph, what's the occasion?" asked his mother.

"I just wanted to let you know you're little boy's a man! I'M TOTALLY GRADUATING!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seniors got to their classrooms in their gowns and caps that evening. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Duke, and just

about everyone who was graduating…except Joey.

"Huddle…" called Tristan. Tea and Yugi gathered around in a huddle. "OK, I say we split up and look for Joey. I'll check the front door, Tea, you check--"

"Are you insane?" grumbled Tea. "we don't have time to play detective! Joey'll be here. What are you so afraid of?"

"That Hirutani jumped him," said Tristan. His response sounded more like a question than an answer. Just then

someone tapped Yugi on the shoulder.

"Yagh!" screamed Yugi.

"What's up?" asked Duke.

"Don't DO that!" ordered Yugi, panting with fear."Duke and I were just wondering why Joey isn't here," said Bakura.

"We don't know," admitted Tristan. The five friends fell silent for a moment.

"You're lucky you didn't scare the piss out of me. Now I have to go to the bathroom!" said a frustrated Yugi.

"Don't forget to write," said Duke sarcastically.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure this is worth it, Boss?" asked Bonz, who was being helped by Bandit Keith through a window in the basement of the school.

"Don't question my methods!" grunted Keith. Zygore, on the other side of the window, gently helped Bonz down once he was in. Sid sipped in, slender as he was, and Bandit Keith himself didn't even bother being quiet. He smashed the window with his foot and hopped in. "Now we find the dweeb. If you find him before I do, challenge him to a duel. And don't forget to swipe his rarest cards when you win!"

"Sure, Boss!" said Bonz, leading his friends down the hall.

Yugi had just taken care of some personal hygiene, and now he was taking some extra time to primp in the mirror.

"Hmm, I guess this gown is creating a lot of humidity…" he said to himself. "my hair is going to get all frizzy if I don't gel it down." While the young boy was pulling a jar of hair gel from his pants pocket, Bonz and company turned a hallway corner.

"Hey Zygore, you hear what I hear?" asked Sid.

"Yeah, it's dat runt, Yugi!"

"Shh! Quiet!" hissed Bonz. _"We'll score a ton of rare cards with him."_

Yugi began singing his own little parody of 'Put the Lime in the Coconut.' "Ya-put-some-gel-on-your-finger-tips-and-gel-your-hair up. You-put-some-gel-in-your-hair-and-then-you-throw-the - jar-away…!"

"He's singing!" scoffed Bonz.

"Ya-screw-the-lid-back-on-and-then-you- OW!" Yugi's cheerful song was brought to a halt when he banged his elbow against the sink. "Dang that hurt!" he winced. Then he heard laughing. "Hello? Someone there?" He cautiously walked out of the bathroom, and would have made it safely up the stairs and back to the classroom again…but he tripped over his gown. "Ouch…" he grunted when he hit the floor.

"Well, looky here" said Sid.

"Oh crud," sighed Yugi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yugi's been gone an awfully long time," commented Bakura.

"I don't even want to think about it," said Tea, trying to banish the image of a constipated Yugi from her mind.

"Well, I'm going to go find him, guys," Bakura smiled and walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look you guys, I don't have my dueling deck with me. You picked the wrong night to jack duelists up for their rare cards," protested Yugi.

"Then how about telling us where your dweeby friend of yours is?" said Bonz. Yugi gulped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope Yugi didn't get sick or anything," said Duke, back in the classroom.

"It's not impossible. We're all a little jittery…I about half an hour we'll be walking across that stage," said Tea.

"Bakura'll find him. Then he and Yugi and Joey will be back with time to spare," sighed Tristan. He had lied…deep down they were all worried sick.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 09

****

Return of the Wild Gang Chapter 09

M

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

Bakura lightly bounced down the stairs towards the boys' bathroom. He started to slink when he heard voices. _Oh no, Yugi's run into someone! _he thought. He turned the corner of the hall and saw Zygore holding poor, little Yugi up by his collar. He had to act fast.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded bravely.

"Huh? Dis don't consoin you! Get lost!" said Zygore, pronouncing his 'r's as 'oy's.

"Wait, you look familiar…" said Sid.

"Whaaa!" screamed Bonz. "Th-that's the guy who scored all our Locator Cards in the cemetery!" he hid behind Zygore.

"What the bloody heck are you talking about?" asked Bakura. Yugi struggled to speak.

"B-Bakura…go get help!" he said. Bakura stood his ground. Sid began fiddling with the Millennium Puzzle.

"This thing is solid gold! Let's take it!" Before even Yugi could protest, a light burst from Bakura's chest. The next moment Bakura was gone. The evil spirit of the Millennium Ring had taken him over. One could tell, because his hair began defying gravity, and his eyes got a whole lot squintier. He also now had a cunning smirk on his usually calm and shy face.

"I'm afraid I'll have to insist that you take your filthy hands off of my treasure," he said. Bonz freaked out.

"That's the guy! That's the guy from my duel!" he cried.

"It's been quite a while, Little Bonz. I trust you've learned to mind whom you pick fights with?" he grunted again.

"Y-you stay away from me!" begged Bonz.

"Put Yugi down and I will spare you a trip to the Shadow Realm," threatened the evil spirit.

"Oh geez…" groaned Yugi. "You know, you always lose, what makes you so confident that you'll get your way this time?"

"Don't run your mouth, Yugi. I could just as easily strip you of your mind."

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" asked Sid.

"Why don't you mind your manners and put Yugi down?" countered the spirit. Sid scoffed. "I see. You leave me little choice…" the spirit raised his hand, ready to hurt the three thugs, when Tristan appeared.

"Hey! What's going on, here!" he shouted. Zygore dropped Yugi and ran away with his gang. "You again?" said Tristan, familiar with the other side of Bakura. "Whatever you were doing better not have been to Yugi…"

"It's OK, Tristan," said Yugi, rising from his helpless position on the floor. "this time he was actually on my side." Tristan only huffed the question off, and shot the spirit a glare. Before either of them could say another word, Bakura regained control of his body.

"Yugi, Tristan, we'd better get back upstairs or we'll get left behind," he said cheerfully. Yugi and Tristan looked at each other and shrugged. Then they followed their British friend up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Bandit Keith was stuffing his vest with food as he raided the cafeteria fridge. He stole mostly packaged crackers and stuff that wouldn't melt or spoil, but now he had found some sports drinks, and swiped them too. Bonz interrupted his thieving by running into the room, totally terrified.

"Boss! There's a guy who looks like he's good but he's really evil and he almost sent me to the Shadow Realm and-"

Bonz babbled.

"You want to make yourself useful? Go microwave me a hotdog!" ordered Keith, shoving a package of Turkey hotdogs and whole-wheat buns in Bonz's face.

"B-but Boss! I'm scared!" he stuttered.

"Then I'm assigning you to be my personal chef! Sid and Zygore can handle finding the dweeb and his friends! And once they do, we'll hold 'em hostage for everything they've got," explained Keith.

"But Joey Wheeler is poor! Yugi has that Millennium Puzzle that makes him really mean and scary…and the girl…well, I don't know about her…and I'm not going anywhere near that white-haired foreigner! He creeps me

out…" Keith rolled his eyes as he watched Bonz fiddle with the microwave dial.

"Look Bonz, I hired you to duel people. You're not very good at that so I bumped you up to hit-man. Now either you succeed as my little chef or I fire you and throw you out on the streets! Now quit complaining and heat up that dang dog!" Bonz cringed and obeyed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The students were all lining up behind the auditorium stage now, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Yugi, Bakura and all the other students. Tristan was sweating bullets, but not from nervousness of graduating…he was scared for Joey. Then, if not by a mere coincidence then miraculously, Joey stumbled in through the stage door, still trying to get his cap on.

"Hey guys!" he said. Tristan exploded.

"YOU! YOU MORON! Do you have any idea what you put us through!" he yelled, grabbing Joey by the collar and shaking him back an forth, nearly throttling him in anger.

"Hey Man! Easy, you're ripping the uniform!"

"Tristan, stop!" pleaded Yugi. Tristan let go and Yugi hugged Joey. "We were afraid you wouldn't make it."

"Aw, no worries, Yug'," said Joey. Soon they heard the principal on the microphone. "Well, dat's our cue to shut up and get ready!" he bellowed. Tea smacked him upside the head.

"Yeah, you can start with actually being quiet," she hissed. Joey grinned sheepishly.

The ceremony was long and boring, but soon everyone who was elected as something or made the school proud got to say something.

"And now, on behalf of the school's International Program, our first if what I hope will be many foreign transfer students, Ryo Bakura!" said the principal. There was a loud applause as Bakura nervously walked out and climbed atop the podium. (A/N: A lot of people think the podium is the big desk thing you stand at, but the podium is actually what you stand ON.)

"Thank you," he said softly. Then he cleared his throat and began his speech. "When I first came to Domino High, I wasn't sure I'd fit in. I thought everyone would laugh at my accent or…make fun of my odd hair color. But I shouldn't have been afraid. Because Domino High is filled with…" he turned his head toward the bleachers on the stage, filled with the graduating class. "…kind and caring individuals. And, I've made more good friends and memories here than I would have back in London, and…I just want to say thanks." then he quietly stepped down. Walking back to his seat on the bleachers he thought he saw Joey wipe a tear from his eye.

After that speech the principal did the whole…handing-you-your-diploma-and-shaking-your-hand thing, that seemed to take FOREVER, the graduation ceremony was finally over. After Joey received his diploma he searched the audience for Mai. Surely enough, she was in the back row, clapping. He wasn't sure if she could tell that he was looking at her, but he smiled in acknowledgement just the same. Then the audience and graduates were dismissed to the gym for refreshments and yearbook-signing and all that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Each graduate had had their own 'magical' experience. That night, Yugi and his friends each stayed up late in their rooms, looking through their yearbooks. While sad that most of them wouldn't see each other next year, they were happy for one another that they were going out in the world to pursue their dreams. In Yugi's room, tears slid down his cheeks as he read what each one of his friends had written in his book.

I'll never forget you, Yugi. Maybe one day we can both go to New York together. --Tea

I'll always remember how you stuck it to those bullies and duelists. Keep on rocking, Yugi. See you in college. --Tristan

"You were a good friend. Let's not lose touch." --Bakura

"Long Live the King of Games!" --Duke

****

Yugi, you've done so much for me that if I tried to list it I'd use up all the autograph pages in your book. But I think you know what I'm about to write. You're the best friend I've ever had. I don't know where I'd be without you. You taught me about dueling, friendship, and you've even given me confidence when it comes to love. You may not be the best man at my wedding, but you are the best man for anything else. --Joey

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tea read hers at night, too. She'd miss her friends terribly, and she was a little nervous about going to New York. But she knew that her friends would always be with her.

Good luck in New York Tea. I know you will be on Broadway someday. And when you are, I'll be right there in the audience. Love Yugi.

We made a great cheering squad, Tea. You taught me that cheerleading isn't just for girls-- and it's an awesome way to show your friends you care. --Tristan.

"I only wish we'd gotten to know each other better. Good luck with your dancing career!" --Bakura.

"Have fun in New York, Dancing Queen." --Duke

****

Thanks for keeping me in line, Tea. And for believing in me. Good luck with your dancing (not that you need luck)! --Joey

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan wasn't really the emotional type, whatever that means, but he was touched by the autographs in his yearbook.

__

It'll be fun being roommates. See you in college! --Yugi

"We weren't close but you were still a good friend. Take care." --Bakura

"Sorry if I sabotaged your chances of getting with Serenity. You're my best friend, Tristan." -Duke

****

"Hey Tristan, thanks for everything. You're my oldest pal and you've always stuck by my side even when I was too proud to accept your friendship. Even Yugi couldn't replace you-- that's why you're my best man. --Joey

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey was sitting on Mai's couch, waiting for her to finish signing it. She was taking a long time, but when she finally finished and went to take a shower (giving Joey a little privacy so he wouldn't feel like she was hovering over him while he read it), he read what his friends had to say.

I can't wait for your wedding, Joey. I wish you and Mai the very best. You're my best friend because you've been there for me when I needed you, and you taught me to be a man. Others might call it hazing, but I call it an act of friendship. I'll never forget all the good times we've had, all the duels and friends we made together. I hope you'll have the good sense to take this in a non-homosexual way, but I love you. --Yugi

I'll miss the heck out of you, Joey. You may be a knucklehead most of the time but when it comes down to it you're a great guy. I won't let you down as your best man, and I wish you and Mai the best. Best friends 4-ever! --Tristan.

We've been through a lot together, Joey. I hope you and Mai have a wonderful future together. --Tea

"Keep on dueling!" --Bakura.

"Sorry about that dog-suit thing. But I'm glad we're friends. (PS: Tell your sister to call me.) --Duke

__

"Hello Joey. I didn't know you in high school, but I'm glad I met you. You've shown me what friendship is, and more to the point, what love is. That's why I accepted your proposal. You make me feel so special, and that's what I want in a life partner. I truly feel we're soul mates. --Love your fiancée, Mai.

A tear came to Joey's eye as he closed the book. Mai had gotten out of the shower and changed into a nightgown. "I would've written more, but I wanted to save a few things for our vows," she said. Joey walked over to her and picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he carried her into her bedroom. He lay her down on her bed and snuggled under the covers with her. (A/N: And that's as far as they went.) The last thing Mai heard before falling asleep was her love whispering in her ear,

__

"I love you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

**Return of the Wild Gang Chapter 10**

M

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was the first day of Summer Vacation. Yugi was ready to spend his first day sleeping in, but his grandfather woke him up just to tell him that they got a call from the doctor for Yugi to have a check-up the next day. Figuring he'd never get back to sleep, Yugi grumbled his way out of bed and down the stairs to eat breakfast.

At Mai's apartment, Mai was up and making Joey breakfast-in-bed. She knew Joey would probably sleep like a cat in the sun, so she took the time to make him a very special treat. When she heard Joey yell something about doughnuts in his sleep, followed by a frighteningly loud snort, she knew he was close to waking up. She put the breakfast on a tray and carried it into her bedroom where Joey was sleeping.

"Rise and shine, Sleepy-head!" she said cheerfully.

"I demand to speak wit my attorney!" he yelled, still asleep. "Huh? Oh, morning Mai!"

"I made you breakfast in bed Hon'," she said, placing the tray on Joey's lap, then kissing him lightly.

"You didn't have to go t'rough all dis trouble just for me, Mai," said Joey. "But since you did, thanks." Mai smiled and watched Joey eat his pancakes and toast. Then the two spent the whole day together, just enjoying each other's company.

Later that day, at the Mutou residence, Yugi was eating a solitary dinner while his grandfather washed the dishes. The house was quiet.

"Yugi, don't forget you have a check-up tomorrow!" said Solomon, looking up from drying a dish.

"Oh, I was going to hang out with Tea," said Yugi. "What's it for…? Oh right, My…injury." Solomon nodded and Yugi went back to eating his dinner.

"I'm sorry Yugi. You'll have to reschedule. Or maybe no…when is your date?" asked Solomon. Yugi coughed and splashed his milk out of the glass.

"It's not a date, Grandpa!" said Yugi, embarrassed.

"I don't see why not, you and she get along so well. She's the only girl I can really picture you with. Except maybe that cute number, Serenity," said Solomon. Yugi wiped the dribbling milk off his chin with his fist.

"Grandpa, please. She's my best friend's sister, that's gross!" said Yugi. "And anyway, Tea's been my friend for so long she probably thinks of me as like her little brother or something."

"Yugi, Son, if anything either of us said is gross it's THAT!" stated Solomon. Yugi dropped his spoon onto his plate, its clank grabbing his grandfather's attention again.

"ANYWAY, we're meeting at five."

"That's fine, your check-up's at one. You can keep your date," Solomon grinned. Yugi just mumbled something and put his plate and glass on the sink. He went upstairs and sat on his bed. Sighing as he gazed at a picture of Tea he had beside his bed, Yami appeared for a talk.

"I know how you feel about Tea, Yugi," he said, trying to sound sympathetic.

"Yeah, but we both know how she feels about you," said Yugi. Ever since he'd solved the Millennium Puzzle and bonded with the spirit inside, there were times when Yugi appeared braver. At first people thought there was just 'another Yugi,' but now they understood that he and Yami were two separate people. Yugi had befriended the spirit before he understood that it was a whole 'nother person, but not before Tea developed a crush on him.

"Yugi, Tea is not experiencing real love. She was in danger so I saved her life. She only loves me for that. I don't even know much about myself…how can she?"

"I don't understand," said Yugi. Yami looked around the room, and found a copy of Zombire, an American comic Yugi had become interested in a while back.

"Take this woman," said Yami, flipping to a page where Zombire rescues a helpless girl from a criminal. "She can't even see his face, but he did something heroic, and now she claims she loves him." Yugi nodded. "Don't you see, Yugi? Tea thinks she loves me because I'm her hero. She's still young, so like any girl she's going to have a fantasy romance. I think even she, deep down, knows that she and I will never have a relationship. Trust me, Yugi, if anyone is right for Tea, it's you."

"Oh, I see what you're saying," said Yugi, his mood lifting. "Tea only likes you because you're like a superhero to her. But she likes me for who I am!" Yami nodded.

"Yes, Yugi. To Mokuba, Kaiba is his hero…but does that mean Mokuba is in love with--"

"That's disgusting!" said Yugi. "But no. He's not. Thanks Yami, you've made me feel a little better about things."

"I'll always be there for you, Yugi." Then Yami disappeared.

The next day, Yugi and his grandfather went to the doctor's to have a check-up. The doctor listened to his heart, and examined his surgical incision. The stitches got to come out, because his skin was easily repairing itself over the wound. It still hadn't been confirmed that it was a gunshot wound.

"Do you have any pains from time to time?" asked the doctor.

"No. Not from my bullet- uh, stab wound."

"Have you ever bled from the scab?"

"No."

"Have the police found the knife that was used on you?" the doctor pushed.

"Actually…funny story…" said Yugi. And the whole thing came out.

At Mai's apartment, Joey was dressed and all set to go look for a job-------- but the doorbell rang and it was the cops.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Hi, you're Joseph Wheeler, remember us?" asked the cop, showing his badge. It was the same cop who evicted Joey from his home.

"Um, no."

"You're under arrest for armed assault on Yugi Mutou, and charges of unlicensed gun-ownership," he said, cuffing Joey.

"What's going on?" asked a scared Mai."

"Ma'am, we're officially taking this man in for questioning. Move it!" he ordered.

"I'll be back before dinner!" Joey joked.

"Don't count on it," grunted another cop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

****

Return of the Wild Gang Chapter 11

M

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything I might make references to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey was questioned and found pretty much guilty. They locked him up in a cell with a snoring man. He only had his school uniform to turn in for an orange jumpsuit to wear. He sighed and sat down on the bottom bunk of the cell, and began to cry. The snoring man stirred.

Soon the sobs became louder, and the bed shook. Now the snoring had stopped. The man was so irritated by being awoken from his sleep, and show he was ready to throttle Joey into shutting up.

"Will you SHUT UP ALREADY!" he growled. "Oh, great. JUST who I wanted to be locked up in a jail cell with!" Joey looked up…it was Bandit Keith.

"Oh no," he said.

"Okay, Dweeb, you've gotten on my last nerves for the last time!" said Keith. He picked Joey up by the collar and punched him in the gut. Dropping him to the floor, he growled in resentment. Then he kicked him again and again. Joey coughed and wept silently. Soon they heard a guard approaching. "If you say a word, you'll be sleeping in the ground, if you catch my drift!" threatened Keith. Joey basically replied by letting his head nod off into unconsciousness. Keith stuffed him onto the bottom bunk and then climbed back on the top for a nap.

Meanwhile, the police were questioning Mai. Had she known what Joey was doing even after he'd promised to stop, she'd have been brought up on charges of housing a criminal. But since Joey hadn't told her about his latest crimes, she was telling the police all that she could.

"So you and Wheeler are engaged, Ma'am?" asked the cop.

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Um…about a month ago," Mai swallowed.

"Hmm, pretty nice rock he gave you," commented the cop.

"My ring? Oh, yeah, well, that's what you do when you propose, right?" said Mai.

"Did he have it engraved by any chance?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't think so," she admitted.

"Do you happen to know if he paid for that with his own money?"

"Now that you bring it up…he doesn't even have that much money. I don't know if he did…actually…purchase

this," Mai sighed.

"Ma'am, please remove the ring and let me see it," ordered the cop. Mai did so. _Soul-mates Forever_ it said inside. 

"This ring perfectly fit's the description of a ring that was stolen from a jeweler's store six months ago," said the cop.

"Oh no," groaned Mai, putting her head in her hands.

"Well, I think we've got ourselves a suspect," said one cop to the other. "Thank you for your cooperation, Ma'am, you've been very helpful. I'm sorry, I'm going to have to confiscate this ring, as it is now evidence."

"Not a problem," said Mai. "I'm beginning to see what it was worth all along. And if it's not too much trouble…could you give me a lift down to the prison?"

"No trouble at all," said the cop. They got into the cruiser and drove down to the prison.

Joey was overjoyed to see Mai. Keith had beaten him up pretty badly, but all the bruises in the world couldn't compare to being apart from her.

"Mai!" he yelled. He leaped up from the bottom bunk and gripped the bars of the cell, trying to get as close to her as possible. "I'm so glad to see you," he sighed. But one look into her eyes told him that the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Mai…?"

"If you weren't behind bars I'd slap you!" shouted Mai.

"What?"

"How could you? Stealing an engagement ring? Our marriage would have been illegal, Joey!" tears welled up in here eyes, but she blinked them back.

"I didn't steal no ring, Mai!" Joey tried. But before he could even say 'please,' she had bolted from the prison.

On a more upbeat subject, Solomon Mutou was taking everyone out to shop for college supplies- everything they would need for their dorms. Tristan's and Tea's parents had lent them their credit cards- Solomon was only paying for Yugi's supplies.

"Well kids, where should we start?" he asked.

"How about bed sheets?" suggested Yugi.

"What's the matter? Suddenly Khurriboh sheets and pillows aren't good enough for you?" Tristan teased.

"Shh! Tristan! Not even _Tea_ knows about that!" hissed Yugi. So the friends collected new linens first. Then Tea insisted she'd need a shower caddy for all of her shampoos and conditioners and stuff. When she returned from the bath supplies section she had news.

"You guys! I just found the most hilarious thing! Come here!" she led her friends to an aisle full of fuzzy slippers. She grabbed some powder-blue ones and held them up to Tristan's face. "You should get these!" she giggled.

"Oh, stuff it!" said Tristan, laughing too.

"How about a mini-fridge?" asked Solomon. Tristan and Yugi's faces lit up.

"You mean it, Grandpa!" Solomon nodded.

"ALRIGHT!" Tristan grabbed Yugi and spun him around in joy. Tea sighed. She would miss them…especially Yugi.

After the gang stocked up on linens and things at Linens 'n' Things, they went to SEARS and bought a mini-fridge. Yugi and Tristan were so grateful they offered to clean the game shop so that Solomon could relax for once. Tea started to get sentimental about all the good times she'd had with here friends, and how much she'd miss them in New York, but she decided to cheer up and call Mai.

When they first met Mai, Tea didn't exactly like her that much. She thought she was shallow and arrogant. Mai, on the other hand, befriended Tea right away and insisted that they girls stuck together. Tea was a bit jealous of Mai and thought that she would seduce Yugi…and Yami. After learning that Mai meant no harm to Tea's and Yugi's relationship they began to bond and became good friends. Tea almost regretted doubting Mai at all.

Mai's phone rang but she decided not to answer it. She was too depressed.

Let it ring, she thought.

"Mai, it's Tea. I was just wondering how you're doing. I haven't seen you since Yugi's party, and I was hoping we could get together and catch up! Call me!" …

Mai perked up when she heard it was Tea, but she didn't want to tell Tea that she'd dumped Joey. She was too humiliated at the moment, and still debating with herself if dumping him was the right thing to do.

"Whew!" said Tristan, dumping out the contents of a dustpan into the trash. "How does this place get so dirty?"

"How should I know?" shrugged Yugi.

"You know, we haven't seen Joey since graduation. I wonder what he's been up to," said Tristan.

"Yeah, I was getting a little worried. And what ever happened to Hirutani?"

"I don't know. But let's just hope he's not stirring up trouble," the shop was silent for a moment after that. Just then, Tea came bursting in with some news.

"Guys!" she panted. "I just talked to Mai…she's calling off the engagement!" Tristan dropped the broom and it clattered on the floor.

"What!" screamed Yugi.

"She said he's a liar and a thief…and she can't marry a criminal," Tea explained.

"Joey? A thief?" gasped Yugi. "No way!"

"Way," said Tristan. Tea and Yugi both looked up in disbelief. "He's a former gang member. It's not so unusual that he would steal something. Hirutani and his gang…you never know."

"Joey stealing? No! I don't believe that!" said Yugi.

"Well…where do you think he got that diamond ring?" asked Tea Yugi gasped.

"Y-you don't think he _stole_ it, do you?" Tea looked down.

"I don't know what I think anymore," she sighed.

"Where is he? I'm going to kick some sense into his butt!" Tristan stated.

"Uh…" Tea stuttered.

"Did Mai tell you where he is?" asked Tristan.

"Mm-mm," Tea shook her head to add gesture to her fib. Yugi could kind-of tell she wasn't being entirely truthful, but he decided not to say anything. He knew Tristan could be rash and short-tempered when it came to Joey doing certain things.

"Yugi, is everything alright down there? I heard yelling," said Solomon from upstairs.

"Uh, well, um, thanks for helping clean up the shop, Tristan! But I'm sure you have lots of stuff of your own to do, so I won't keep you, off you go now! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" said Yugi, nervously, pushing Tristan out of the shop.

"Um, okay, see you later," said Tristan. Yugi gave a huge grin and waved until he was out of sight. Then, after sighing a breath of relief, he turned to Tea.

"Okay Tea, where's Joey?" he asked. Tea bit her lip.

"Jail," she said from the back of her throat.

"Oh no…" whispered Yugi. Tea hugged him and they both cried.

A week later, Hirutani came back. His gang left him and he was totally alone. He was too tough and mean to admit it, but he was really hurt inside. He had no friends. All he ever did was fight other gangs, but now that he'd pretty much dropped out of school and driven his gang away, he was alone. The only friend he's ever known was Joey, but even he'd rejected Hirutani. He decided to put his ear to the ground and eventually learned of Joey's whereabouts.

At the prison, Joey and Keith still weren't on speaking terms. Keith snapped a nasty look at Joey ever time Joey looked him in the eye. Joey was just as lonely as ever. And every time he thought about Mai his heart ached.

"What are you cryin' about?" sneered Keith. He'd been watching Joey from the top bunk, guessing what he would do next. He never expected him to cry.

"What do you care?" Joey sniffed.

"This place is more boring than an art show. I just want something to do, so I figure; ask the dweeb why he's crying!" said Keith.

"You saw her, Man!" Joey choked. "She came, she yelled at me, and she doesn't want to marry me!"

"You're still hung up on that skank?" grunted Keith.

"HEY!" all of a sudden, Joey was up and an inch away from his cell-mate's face, holding him by the collar. "Don't you ever talk about Mai Valentine dat way! She is not a skank! She's a smart, beautiful, talented, sweet person!" he yelled. But the thought of each and every one of Mai's good qualities just made him remember that he'd never get to be around those traits of hers again. He got so sad that he broke down again.

"Fine, Dweeb…let it all out. But by lights-out, if you don't shut up I'm going to beat the crud out of you!" Joey didn't care. He had already been beaten up where it hurt the most.

Joey was not the only one hurt by Mai's actions. Yugi and Tea were both devastated, and even Tristan shed a few tears. Mai of course, was heartbroken by the fact that Joey was a criminal. She cried her heart out that night.

Around midnight, when all the prisoners were supposed to be asleep, someone in a dark cloak began to sneak around the prison. They lightly scurried around the guards, and when they got to one of the night watchmen, they took drastic action. With a little dab of chlorophorm on a rag, and the motion of holding it up to his face, the guard passed out. The figure swiped his keys and strolled down the hallway of cells like it owned the place.

It flicked open a cigarette lighter to illuminate the place. Finally, it found what it was looking for.

"Hey Joey! Psst!" it whispered. The lack of vocal tension made it hard to tell if this cloaked figure was male or female. Joey looked up, but couldn't make out who it was.

"Who are you?"

"Not important. What is important is I got the guard's keys! Just be quiet and I'll bust you out of here!" it whispered.

"No way, I'm going to do my time," insisted Joey.

"What's going on here?" asked Keith, once again rudely awoken from his slumber.

"Dis person wants to break us out of here!" said Joey.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Keith. He grabbed the keys for himself and let himself out. _"Come on,_

Dweeb! We're free!" but Joey stayed.

"No," he said. _"If I leave I'll just get in worse trouble than I already am. So you can go, Keith, with whoever the_

heck this is, but I'm stayin'!"

"Come on, Joey," insisted the cloaked figure.

"No! Now get out of here or I'll scream!" Keith and the cloaked figure looked at each other, then took advantage of Joey's courteous silence to steal away into the night.

The summer was dragging out, but finally it was July. Joey had done his time and was released. He was too scared to go back to Mai's house, too ashamed to try and stay with Tristan, and too polite to go to Yugi's again. He was planning on going back to Mai's just to pick up his stuff, but apparently Mai was already way ahead of him, because she'd put his stuff in a box out in the alley, along with his suitcase. He found it, and decided to skip town. He'd screwed over just about everyone he knew, and was so ashamed that he didn't even want to be seen in the town of Domino again. That night he decided to sleep on a park bench.

He kept an eye open for the cops for about an hour before he went to sleep. Pretty soon, it was obvious that no one was coming to chase him off the bench, so he closed his eyes. No sooner than he had, two hands grabbed him and dragged him into the alley. One of the hands was clasped over Joey's mouth, but when he was finally released hi yelled,

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" It was the same cloaked figure from the prison! "Oh, it's you. Who are you, anyway?" Joey raised his fist, preparing to strike the figure, but it moved back and removed its cloak, hat and sunglasses.

"Easy, Joey, it's me!" Joey couldn't believe his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 11


	12. Chapter 12

****

Return of the Wild Gang Chapter 12

M

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hir…Hirutani, I, I can't believe it's you," said Joey.

"Yeah, I've been livin' out on the streets, since my house is kind-of a crime scene," he said.

"Oy, tell me about it!" groaned Joey. He and Hirutani laughed a bit.

"So Joey," said Hirutani. The two were taking a little walk. "what have you been up to?"

"Well, thanks to you and that stolen diamond ring I got sent to jail and my girlfriend dumped me! So thanks a lot,

'Buddy!'" snapped the blonde.

She's…single? "So if you're mad at me why aren't we going at it?" asked Hirutani. Joey shrugged.

"What's there left to fight for? Besides," Joey looked down. "you're kind-of the only friend I've got right now."

__

How's that for pathetic?

"So what are you planning to do now?"

"I think I'm gonna scrounge up some dough, hop on a train and go stay with- I mean, start a new life," said Joey.

"You oughtta just get a job and come live with me," suggested Hirutani.

"Oh, you mean out on the streets since your house is a crime scene? No thanks!" snapped Joey again. "I doubt you could make anything worse in my life but I still don't want to take that chance!"

"Fine." _Actually, once he leaves I'll have a clear field,_ thought Hirutani.

"Listen Man, I gotta apply for a job in da morning so why don't you take off? I'm'na just crash out here in da park." said Joey.

"Whatever," said Hirutani, bitterly. And he walked off. Joey stretched out on the same park bench he'd been sleeping on when Hirutani had woken him up before, and started snoring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joey, I told you I don't want to see you- oh," said Mai. Hirutani was at the door.

"Hey," he said seductively.

"You're that jerk-off who kidnapped me!" Mai exclaimed, ready to slam the door.

"I know. But I only did it 'cause I've got a thing for ya," he said. Mai was absolutely disgusted.

"I _will_ call the cops if you don't get off my property!" threatened Mai.

"Nah, you wouldn't do that," said Hirutani, moving in.

"What do you mean? Are you calling my bluff?" asked Mai, now hiding behind her ajar apartment door.

"I think you called it for me," he whispered. He slipped in and was now inside her very apartment, and to top it all

off he had her backed against a wall.

"That…makes…no…sense!" she moved her head from side to side, out of range of his mouth. But she

failed…Hirutani kissed her.

Mai mustered up all her strength and shoved Hirutani off of her. He tripped backwards and fell onto her couch. Mai wiped her mouth with her wrist and grabbed the cordless phone.

"Hey! You're not calling anybody, you skank!" he bolted back up from the couch. Mai smartly locked herself in the bathroom and dialed 911.

"There's a maniac in at my house and he just harassed me!" Mai informed the person on the other end of the phone. Hirutani punched his fist at the wooden door.

"Come outta there!" he demanded. Finally, his massive hand punched a hole clear through the door. Mai panicked as she watched it grope and claw around, trying to find the doorknob lock. "Got it!" said Hirutani triumphantly. He'd just turned the lock. "You'd better be makin' yourself look foxy, 'cause-- AAAAGH!" he screamed. Mai had crushed his middle and index fingers with the brick from inside the toilet tank.

"The police are coming, you pervert! So either you get out of here or stay and let yourself get caught. Either way I

win!" said Mai. She had unlocked her bathroom window and was trying to climb out of it. Hirutani was kneeling outside the bathroom door, cringing in pain over his crushed fingers, which bought Mai some time. In her haste she seemed to have forgotten that her apartment was on the second floor, so when she was halfway through the window she looked down and got scared.

Pretty soon Hirutani could hear the cops banging on the door. "This is the police! Open this door or we'll break it down!" Mai screamed, hoping that the cops would hear that she was in danger and would bust into the apartment, in time to catch Hirutani, but since half of her body was on the outside of the building, her face was outside the building as well so her scream was not heard.

"Shut up, Wench!" roared Hirutani. He kicked open the bathroom door and ran in. Seeing Mai's rear-end and legs still dangling from the window, he pushed her all the way through, then followed her out by breaking the rest of the glass in the window. Mai screamed as she somersaulted in mid-air, all the way into a dumpster. Luckily for her, a trash bag broke her fall. She struggled out as quickly as she could, hurt and traumatized. Hirutani plummeted soon after she'd gotten out of the way. Shaking with fear and not even noticing a scrape on her left leg, Mai limped down the alley. Hirutani caught up with her, but suffered a foot in the crotch because of it. That gave Mai a head-start and she ran as fast as she could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Joey was having no luck getting a job because everyone knew he'd been involved in criminal acts. Fed up and angry, Joey decided to sneak onto of the next bullet train and ride his troubles off with a peaceful ride.

His suitcase was still with him and it seemed to feel lighter. His muscles were building up since he'd been carrying it around for days. First, he decided to say goodbye to his friends. But not in person. Yugi's house was the closest on the way to the station so he left a letter for him.

Later that day, Yugi came home from hanging out with Tea and Tristan when he found the letter. "Huh, what's this?" he asked.

"It's from Joey!" said Yami. Yugi quickly unfolded the piece of paper and read the note inside.

Dear Yugi,

As you know, I've screwed everything up for everyone and I'm sorry. I'm leaving town forever. I'll miss you and everyone. If you get the chance, please tell Mai I love her. Have a good life, Bro.

Goodbye, Joey

"Joey's leaving!" cried Yugi. "Grandpa! Joey ran away!" Solomon called Tea and Tristan. When they heard the news they rushed to the game shop just as anxious and devastated as Yugi was.

"This is terrible," squeaked Tea.

"Gee, you think?" said Tristan, bitterly. "Mr. Mutou, what should we do?"

"Let him go."

"Huh?" everyone turned to see Yami; he'd taken over Yugi's body and was now being the voice of reason.

"Joey is searching for answers. We must trust him to make the right choice and come back." Tea nodded.

"You're right Yugi," said Solomon, scratching his head. Just then, Mai burst in the door.

"Yugi! You guys-- I--" she couldn't finish her sentence. She fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey had found a half-filled storage car, and while the people loading it weren't looking he let himself in and made himself comfy behind a pile of boxes.

"TRAIN WILL DEPART IN 15 MINUTES!" said an announcer.

It's still not too late. You can still go back and make things right.

No way. I can never show my face there again. I have to make a fresh start.

But wasn't proposing to Mai in the first place going to be your fresh start?

What are you, my conscience? Oh…wait…yeah, you are. But since I screwed that up I'm trying again.

But won't you miss your friends? Won't they miss you?

We'll all get over it. I thought Mai's and my love would last forever and it didn't even last a year.

Speak for yourself. You still love her, don't you?

Sure I do. But she doesn't love me. She found out that ring was stolen and now she won't marry me.

She never actually said that.

So? She pretty much meant it.

How do you know?

"10 MINUTES TO DEPARTURE!" said the announcer.

This is your chance. Go and make things right.

No. I'm leaving Domino forever. But now I know where I'm going. I'll be fine and now that I'm not with them my

friends will be fine too.

Joey stopped debating with himself and relaxed in the car. Pretty soon, some crew members slammed the door shut and Joey felt the gentle rock of the train. It was soothing and soon it lulled him to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mai! It's us! Wake up!" said Tristan.

"Unghh…" moaned Mai. Everyone around her was a blur.

"Easy does it, now," said Solomon, giving her a glass of water. Tea gently eased her up.

"What happened to you?" asked Yami. "You showed up at the door all of a sudden and then you fainted!"

"That guy…Hirutani," said Mai. "he came after me. He came over to my house and…he tried to…he almost…"

"That sleazy…" Tristan's fists began to shake with rage.

"Oh, Mai…are you okay?" Tea asked. Mai nodded and wiped away a tear. "He didn't actually…"

"No. I locked myself in the bathroom."

"Thank goodness," sighed Solomon.

"I just can't believe that Joey would associate with a guy like him!" said Mai. "Show's how much he cares for me,"

she muttered to herself.

"Joey loves you," said Yami. Everyone looked up. "He left me this note: it says "if you get the chance tell Mai I love her""

"Give me that!" Mai snatched the letter from Yami. "He ran away?" Everyone nodded.

"No…" whispered Mai.

"Mai?" asked Yami.

"I never meant to drive him away! I was just mad at him!"

"It's okay…he'll come back. Don't worry," said Tristan. Mai shook her head.

"I didn't make it clear to him that I still love him," said Mai. "I implied that I didn't want to marry him, and then ran out."

"Where could he be going?" asked Tea. No one knew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey did however. The next morning the train pulled into the station. Joey decided to get off and try to blend in with the rest of the passengers, but it backfired. They had to check ticket stubs.

"Excuse me Sir, ticket stub, please?" asked one of the stewards. (A/N: Is that how you spell it?)

"Oh, of course, it's right…HERE!" (A/N: Simpsons reference.)

"OOF!" the man clutched his gut and fell over.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry!" said Joey. He pushed his way through the crowd and finally got onto a normal street on

which he could walk until he reached his destination. It was merely a house, but he knew who lived there. He took a

deep breath and knocked on the door. A middle-aged woman with short, curly, brown hair answered.

"May I help you-? Joseph!" she gasped.

"Hey Ma," he answered with a smile.

"Oh, my little high school graduate!" said his mom, embracing him. "What brings you all the way out here on such

short notice?" Joey didn't want to tell his mother how much trouble he'd gotten into. He was going to stall but she invited him in. "Oh, excuse me, Son. Come in, I'll take your bag…" Joey didn't want to place such a burden on his mother, even if it was just a suitcase.

"Dat's alright Ma, I got it," he said. He brought the suitcase into the house and set it down in a corner.

"Your sister is running an errand for me. She'll be back soon. And she'll be so thrilled to see you," said his mom.

Joey smiled.

"Well, to answer your question…I just had to get out of the city for a while. I told my friends not to worry, and hopped a train right over. Uh…I hope it's not too much trouble…"

"Joseph, you're my son. You're welcome here any time you wish." Joey sighed.

"Thank you." Just then, Serenity came in. She was wearing pale-blue jeans, a light-yellow sweater and her pink vest over it, carrying a grocery bag.

"Ugh! You'd think a decent bag-boy would put the _paper inside plastic_ like I asked him to, but no! I have to do

everything my…BROTHER!" she screamed when she saw Joey.

"'ey Serenity," said Joey.

"How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm fine. As for what I'm doing here, I just wanted to see you guys. Plus I was getting' sick of Domino."

"What about your…our friends?" she asked.

"They'll be fine. I'll miss 'em but…"

"What about Mai?" asked Serenity softly.

"Um. Same as everyone else. She's a friend, but I'll miss her." Serenity glanced at their mother and then back at Joey.

"Say, you've never been all the way out here, have you?" she asked. "Come on, I'll show you my school, all the cool places to hang out…" she grabbed her brother and pulled him out the door. They walked down the street for a block before either of them said anything else.

"Why do I get da feeling dat dis is about more dan showin' me around town?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe because these are the suburbs and there's nothing to do and even less to see?" suggested Serenity. "Anyway, I know that you'd never leave your friends, let alone Mai. What's going on? Why did you really come all the way out here?" Joey looked around at the scenery. Serenity was right…parked cars and ugly houses. Yep, these were the suburbs alright. (A/N: I don't know if Japanese suburbs are anywhere as hideous as the ones we've got here in America, but oh well.)

"Well, I was planning on telling you earlier, but I wasn't sure how mom would react," he began.

"Uh-huh. Oh no…I'm not going to be an aunt, am I!" she panicked.

"What? No! That's disgusting! I'd never do something like that!" said Joey, shaking his head to get rid of the mental image.

"Good!" sighed Serenity.

"But…we would have a new addition to the family," he said. "I asked Mai to marry me." the red-head gasped.

"You did? I'm going to have a sister-in-law!" she squealed.

"Well, see, I needed an engagement ring right? So I went to work for dis gang. They'd stolen a ring and traded it to

me for some smuggled drugs…course I didn't know it was stolen at da time…so anyway, Mai accepted and we became engaged," Serenity nodded. "But soon I started getting into more trouble. I accidentally shot Yugi." A gasp from Serenity this time. "I got sent to jail and now Mai doesn't want to get married at all."

"Oh, Joey."

"She found out the ring was stolen and totally dumped me. I came here…because I have nowhere else to go."

"She dumped you? You mean she called off the engagement _and_ won't go out with you?" asked Serenity.

"Well, not exactly," said Joey. "she didn't actually say that she didn't want to marry me…all she did was yell at me

and then she stormed off."

"So you never spoke to her after that?" she asked. Joey shook his head. "Then how do you know what she really meant! She could have been upset but that doesn't automatically mean she dumped you!"

"Really?"

"Really. I know Mai, too, Joey. This is going to sound really weird coming from me but, she loves you."

"Yeah right."

"Joey, she does! It's written all over here face. Think about it; she could have any man she wanted, including that movie star, what was his name…Jean Claude somebody? …but she chose you! You're the only one she shares that special bond with. Joey, you and Mai are…soul mates."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, Joey. So go back home," said Serenity. "Go back home and let her know how you feel. Tell her you're sorry and I guarantee she'll forgive you."

"I don't know if I can face anyone back home, Sis," said Joey. He fidgeted on the sidewalk curb- where he and his sister had been sitting and talking.

"I'll go with you, Joey!" said Serenity, full of hope and spirit. "We'll both go to Domino, and confront everyone!"

"You'd do dat for me?" asked Joey.

"Joey, we're family. We're always there for each other. And since Mai is going to be part of our family too, I have to do my part by standing by you and her!"

"So…you'll go back to Domino with me…just to save my relationship?"

"Mm-hmm!" nodded Serenity.

"Thanks, Sis."

"No problem, Big Bro!"

That night Joey did his laundry and had dinner with Serenity and their mom. He broke the news at the table. "Mom," he began. "I have an announcement; tomorrow…Serenity and I are going back into town…and we're going to rekindle my relationship with Mai. And someday…when we're ready…we're gonna get married."

"Oh my goodness," said their mother. "My little boy, all grown up and getting married." Joey blushed.

"Isn't that great, Mom? I'm going to have a sister-in-law!"

"Yes, but Joseph, you're only seventeen. You're far too young to get married."

"But I told you, I'm not getting married _now_," said Joey. "We're gonna wait 'til we're ready. Right now all we have to do is get back together." Serenity nodded.

"Alright," said their mom. "Good luck."

The next morning Serenity and Joey got on the train and went to Domino. Joey's heart was pounding. But no one was prepared for what happened when they arrived. The Wheelers went to Yugi's house, only to find out that the game shop was closed under private circumstances. Joey knew that meant they were worried about him. He rang the doorbell and Solomon answered.

"Joey!" he cried. "Joey, you're back!" he hugged him and called Yugi and the gang.

"Joey!" they all yelled. Soon they were in a group hug.

"Oh, hi Serenity," said Tea. Serenity just waved.

"I'm so glad you're back! We were so worried about you!" said Yugi, tears running down his face.

"Aw, sorry Man," said Joey. "I ran away thinking I could start over. But Serenity told me dat if I love Mai…and I totally do…I can't just run away from my problems. And I sure as heck can't abandon da woman I love. Speaking of which, do you guys know where she is?"

"Um," said Tristan. "While I was walking her home last night…Hirutani drove up, dragged her into his car and drove off."

"What?"

"She told us he already harassed her once. And with none of us there to stop him…I don't know if she'll be able to

defend herself." said Tristan. "I didn't know what to do! I tried to call the police but…I didn't have the license plate number and I have no idea where he's going…"

"If dat pig tinks he can run off wit da woman I love, he doesn't know jack-diddly-squat about Joey Wheeler!"

"Oh no…poor Mai!" said Serenity. Tea put a hand on her shoulder.

"Be strong, Serenity," she whispered. "Don't ever let the thought of fighting a man scare you."

"You mean…"

"Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Serenity…we're gonna save Mai!" said Joey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

****

Return of the Wild Gang Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stay away from me!" cried Mai. Hirutani had her cornered in an alley.

"C'mon, Babe, I won't hurt you or force you. I just won't let you go until you agree to!" it was drizzling rain and Hirutani knew that they were in an abandoned neighborhood- no residents, no cops.

"No," said Mai. She stated it plain and straightforward. Anything Hirutani did now could get him arrested. Not that he cared, he only had one thing on his mind. He moved in. Mai tried to punch him but he grabbed her wrist. Then he grabbed the other one and forced her arms back against the wall.

"I'll be gentle, Babe. I know you're weak. After all, you're a girl." Mai snapped. No one made derogatory comments about being female in her presence, let alone to her face.

"How dare you!" she spat. She tried to kick him but he moved. He was an expert street-fighter and had taught himself to dodge critical attacks quite easily.

"_Nice try, Girlie_," he whispered. Mai got an idea; she had always used her ability to seduce men to her advantage.

"Okay Hon', just be gentle," she said. Hirutani fell for it and loosened his grip on her wrists.

"Ah, now it's consensual?" Mai nodded and he let go of her. She came up close to him.

"Yeah, let's go back to my place, I'm sure the cops are gone."

"Better yet, let's go to my car."

"You know what I _love_ about you, Hirutani?" she asked.

"What?"

"You're an idiot." She kicked him in the gnads and ran for her life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the gang had gotten into Duke's 50s convertible and was rushing to find Mai. Tristan was on his motorcycle so if they needed to chase Hirutani down a narrow street they could. Duke drove while Serenity sat in the front seat. Duke let her have shotgun because he liked her. Yami, Joey and Tea sat together in the back.

"Hey, what's that?" shouted Serenity. She pointed to a shadow of two figures on the alley brick wall.

"Looks like a fight," said Yami.

"Tristan, you cut 'em off around the corner, I'll come in from the front!" called Duke.

"Word up, Dude!" came Tristan's muffled voice from inside his biker's helmet. "Hey! You! Stop!" he called. Hirutani turned around and was immediately blinded by the light from Tristan's motorcycle. "Let Mai go now or I'll ride this bike of mine all up and down you're body!" he threatened. He would never do such a think of course, he just needed to scare Hirutani.

"Tristan!" Mai screamed. Hirutani clasped one of his hands around her mouth and the other around her body to keep her arms from flailing about.

"Nobody move! I'm gonna take this girl and no one's gonna stop me!" he shouted. Duke was still driving around the corner to close in on Hirutani in the alley. "Look, she obviously wants it! Look at the way this skank dresses!"

"Mai doesn't belong to anybody!" shouted Tea. She and Serenity jumped out of the car and stared Hirutani down.

"You think just because she's a girl you can do whatever you want to her?"

"You think it's okay just because no one says it's not?" said Serenity.

"Hey, this is none of your business!" yelled Hirutani. He moved his arm up to Mai's neck and everybody stopped in their tracks. "Nobody move or I'll snap her neck!" Mai's eyes widened. "I MEAN IT!"

"You don't have the guts, you sleaze!" said Duke.

"Yeah! If you were a real man you wouldn't rape Mai!" yelled Serenity.

"Shut up!" he hissed.

"Mai!" shouted Joey when he saw the danger she was in.

"Stay back, Joey! We'll handle this!" called Tea. "So Hirutani, you think just because Mai's a girl it's okay for you to rape her?"

"Shut up!" Serenity slinked into the shadowy part of the alley. No one could see her.

"You think we women are just objects for you to use to satisfy yourself?" Tea continued.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Hirutani.

"NOW!" shouted Tea. All of a sudden, Serenity bolted out of the shadows like a wolf, and knocked Hirutani down so that he let go of Mai. Mai herself was surprised by the punch little Serenity packed. Tristan drove up closer to Hirutani, as did Duke.

"Hirutani," Joey started. "you can either give yourself up, or let us beat you down."

"Man, she dumped you! Let me have her now!" growled Hirutani.

"Hey! First of all, she didn't dump him!" said Tea. "Second of all, even if she had it wouldn't automatically make her "up for grabs!" She's not a piece of property, and especially if she says "no" you'd better not touch her!" Mai smiled. Tea was not only standing up for her, but for women's rights all together.

"We'll let you go if you promise to leave now and never come back," said Tristan, revving the motor of his bike.

"We'll call da cops if we see you around here again!" snarled Joey. Hirutani hesitated, and finally surrendered.

"Okay, okay, fine. Don't turn me in I got a long record." He ran past the group of friends and leaped over Duke's car. He left an ugly dent and a footprint on the hood, but after that he bolted.

"Hey!" yelled Duke. "Aw, she's never had a scratch on her since the day I got her," he moaned as he inspected the damage.

"Ahem!" grunted Serenity. "You think of your possession as a 'she?'"

"No, Serenity, it's not like that…" he looked around. Joey was helping Mai up from the ground. Her wrist was bleeding. "You're right. This car is not a woman and women aren't objects for us men to toy with." Serenity gave

Duke a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good call, Serenity. We women aren't objects for men to possess!" said Tea.

"Let's go home," said Yugi- he'd reverted from Yami. Tristan rode his bike home, Serenity sat in the middle-front-seat of Duke's car, with Yugi in shotgun. Joey, Mai and Tea all sat in the back.

The gang went back to Mai's apartment. The police were still investigating, but she explained everything to them and they left.

Still traumatized from her experience, Mai said she didn't want to be alone that night and asked everyone to spend the night. After calling and checking with parents, they all had a big slumber party. They made popcorn, Duke rented some movies, they played cards and Duel Monsters…a good time was had by all.

Later that night, after everyone had dozed off, Joey poured his heart out.

"Mai?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" she stirred in his arms.

"Um, I know it probably means nothing to you, but I really am sorry for…everything. I'll understand if you don't want to marry me, but I just want you to know that…I don't think I'll ever meet anyone as perfect as you. You're the only one for me Mai, even if I'm not the one for you. And…I love you."

"Well," Mai began. _"I'm not wild about the stolen ring, the smuggled drugs, the gun or the attempted rape on Hirutani's part…" _Joey cringed in guilt and hung his head. _"but I do love you. And if I can love you even when you screw things up this badly, I know I'll be able to love you for years to come."_ Joey smiled.

"Mai?"

"Shh," she put a finger to his lips. _"you'll wake everybody up!"_ They decided to continue their conversation in the kitchen.

"So…will you still marry me?"

"No." Joey's smile immediately disappeared. _"Not yet. Lot's of couples get married young and they end up divorced. I just don't want either of us to be tied down, you know?"_

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. We should wait a while," said Joey.

"But that doesn't mean we have to stop seeing each other," said Mai.

"And it's probably best if we don't live together. That's a benefit that comes with marriage," said Joey.

"So does that mean you're going to get a job and live at your old place?" asked Mai.

"Hey!" hissed Tristan. "You guys shut up, some of us are trying to sleep here!" Joey and Mai gulped. Mai went and slept in her own bed and Joey curled up among his friends. Using Tristan's chest as a pillow, he drifted off into a calm and dreamy slumber.

Pretty soon, in mid-August, before Yugi and company went to college they had to go to court. The cops had managed to track Hirutani down as well as the rest of his gang and bring them to justice. The charges that were pressed against Hirutani were many. In fact, there were several different cases to sort out. First, the smuggled drugs.

"Aw man, I'm totally in for it," Joey mumbled to himself. Mai patted his shoulder.

"Just tell the truth and you'll be fine," she coaxed.

"All rise," said the prosecutor. The judge came in and called order.

"Read the charges," she said.

"Mister Joseph Wheeler, you are accused of smuggling, purchasing and selling illegal substances from and to this man and his gang. How do you plead?" asked the prosecutor.

"Not guilty," said Joey. "I may have brought a couple of 'mystery envelopes' to and from Hirutani, but I had no idea what was in them. Never crossed me mind. I was desperate- needed the money."

"So you were getting paid to transport drugs, existence of which you were unaware?"

"Um, yes."

"Thank you, Mr. Wheeler. Mr. Hirutani, please come to the stand." Hirutani did as he was told.

"Were you the supplier of money and drugs to Joey Wheeler after he took the envelopes?"

"No."

The trial went on for two days but the verdict was undecided. There was no evidence and no proof, and no one knew it was Bandit Keith on the other end so no one was found guilty or not.

The next day Mai pressed charges against Hirutani for attempted rape. Luckily for her, there were plenty of eyewitnesses.

"Miss Mai Valentine, you stand this courtroom to accuse Mr. Hirutani of raping you," said the prosecutor.

"Not exactly," said Mai. "he never managed to accomplish anything. He kissed me against my will, pushed me against walls and refused to restrain himself when I said "no."" Hirutani bit his lip and glared at Mai with small, hate-filled eyes. But Mai didn't flinch- she just glared right back.

"Were there any eyewitnesses?" asked the judge. Joey stood up.

"I was there."

"Me, too," said Tristan.

"Same here," said Tea as she and Yugi stood up. Duke held Serenity's hand and they both stood up.

"Six eyewitnesses? And you all testify?"

"Yes. Hirutani grabbed Mai's arms and forced her against a brick wall. Look at that scab on her arm- he did that!" said Joey, pointing to Mai who was showing the courtroom her wound. The jury gasped and looked at Mai.

After a while, the jury voted and the judge came out to read the verdict.

"All rise for the verdict," she said.

"You're all dead," whispered Hirutani. Joey put an arm around Mai and basically told her not to worry.

"This is an intolerable act; rape that is. I will show no injustice to the victim, whether the defendant actually succeeded or not. Since there is no physical evidence except that scab on Miss Valentine's wrist, just six eyewitnesses…I have found the defendant…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 13

A cliffhanger…ain't I a stinker?


	14. Chapter 14

**Return of the Wild Gang: Chapter 14**

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

M

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…guilty. I hereby sentence Mr. Hirutani to eight years in prison," the judge banged her gavel. "Case dismissed!"

"Ahh! We did it!" shrieked Mai, jumping up and down. Joey hugged her, and Tea hugged Yugi, causing him to blush. As they walked out of the courthouse that Wednesday afternoon, Serenity said

"I'm so happy for you, Mai! You stood up for women's rights. I'm going to be a great independent woman just like you. After all, you are like a sister to me." Mai smiled.

"Good for you, Serenity. If you want, I could give you a few tips on dueling if you need them."

"Does she ever!" said Duke, elbowing Tristan in the side.

"Shut it, Dice-Boy!" he snapped. Tristan was very protective of Serenity. He was notheartbroken by her lack of interest in him, but he still felt the need to be beside her. Duke had a thing for Serenity, and Tristan wanted to make sure Duke didn't put the moves on her. In all honesty, he wanted Serenity to be happy, so he thought to back off and see if she even liked Duke. So far it did not look like it.

"What should we do to celebrate?" asked Yugi.

"Why don't we pool our money and go out to dinner at a nice restaurant?" suggested Tristan.

"Actually…I can't," said Tea. "I have to get home. My mom and dad are throwing me a 'good-luck-in-New York' party, and since I'm kind-of the guest of honor…" Everyone's faces fell.

"Oh," sighed Yugi. "When do you leave for America?"

"This Saturday," said Tea.

"That's so soon!" yelled Tristan. "But…congratulations."

"Yeah, we'll miss you," said Joey.

"Well, I'd better get home. I'll see you later!" Tea yelled as she left. Yugi then turned back to Joey.

"Say Joey, next year I'll be at college so I won't be able to help Grandpa at the shop. I'm sure he'd love it if you came to work for him," said Yugi.

"You mean it, Yug'?" asked Joey.

"Well, I'll have to ask him, but you're like family to us, Joey. And you need a job anyway."

"Yeah. Aw Yug', thanks!" said Joey, embracing his friend.

"Well guys, I'm going home. I really appreciate you helping me through all this," said Mai.

"What are friends for?" said Duke.

"I'll walk with you," said Joey. The sun was setting as Joey and Mai walked arm-in-arm down the street. Now it was just Yugi, Tristan, Duke and Serenity.

"I've got to get home, too," said Tristan. "Devlin, would you mind taking Serenity to the train station?"

"Not at all. I'll get her there safely," said Duke. "Come on, Serenity, let's go before dark." He and Serenity got in his car. Tristan was happy to see that Duke was a gentleman, and held the car door for her.

"Bye, guys!" she waved. Tristan walked home after that, and now it was just Yugi…and Yami.

_"So, you're all going separate ways?"_ said Yami.

"Yep! Tristan and I are going to be roommates, and you and I will still have each other." After a little mental-conversation with Yami, Yugi also walked home. When he arrived, he asked his grandpa if Joey could have a job at the game shop once the summer was over, and Solomon said yes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope you have a safe trip, Serenity," said Duke as they parked at the station.

"Thanks. It was nice of you to drive me," she answered.

"No problem. Oh, and Serenity?"

"What?"

"Here," he handed her a piece of paper with his e-mail address on it. "Let's keep in touch," he said.

"Oh, just a sec!" she got out a candy wrapper from her pocket and wrote her e-mail address on it and gave it to Duke.

"Thank you. I'll miss you. I know we only met a year ago, but…well…I really like you," said Duke. Serenity blushed.

"Well, you _do _make me feel special," she said. "I kind-of like you, two." Duke's face lit up.

"Alright. So…next time you're in town want to go on a date?"

"Why do we have to wait 'til my next visit?" she said. Before Duke could answer, Serenity stood up on her toes and placed a little kiss on his lips. Then she got on the train. Duke waved.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Saturday, Tea got on the plane to New York. She was nervous, but really exited. Her parents were going with her to help her movein, so she wouldn't be alone for the flight. Sadly, everyone showed up to day goodbye- except Yugi. She was heartbroken.

"Bye Tea," they all said as they hugged her goodbye. She held back tears in front of Joey, Mai, Tristan and Duke.

"Um, good luck to you two," she said awkwardly to Joey and Mai.

"You too," smiled Mai. "Girl Power!" she help up a fist and Tea punched it.

"Girl Power."

"I wonder where Yugi is," grumbled Joey.

"Yeah, how could he miss this?" added Tristan.

"It's okay, guys. Maybe it was just too painful for him." But Tea was not okay. Yugi was her oldest friend. She didn't even care if Yami showed up, she just wanted to see Yugi.

"Um, well, we've got to go," said Duke.

"Yeah, um, smell ya latuh!" said Joey.

"Buh-bye, Hon'," said Mai.

"Stay cool," said Tristan, making the rock-n-roll sign with his hand. Tea swallowed, then rolled her suitcase and tried to catch up in the line with her parents.

"Hey, wait!" yelled someone. Tea searched around, but couldn't see who she thought it was.

Probably just my imagination, she thought.

"Tea!" the voice called again. It was Yugi.

"Yugi! You came!" she cried.

"I wouldn't miss this, Tea," he panted. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was wrapping this present…" he handed Tea a small box.

"Oh, thank you, Yugi."

"Don't open it yet. Wait until you're on the plane," said Yugi.

"Okay," there was a small pause between them. "Thanks for coming," she said.

"I'm really going to miss you, Tea…" said Yugi. "I know you don't feel the same…but I like you, and I always have."

"Oh Yugi," she threw her arms around him._"I've always liked you too,"_ she whispered. They looked into each other's eyes and slowly, their lips met in their first kiss. Yugi's heart fluttered. (A/N: I know, corny and lame.) "Goodbye," she said.

"Bye," they waved and then Tea disappeared into the crowd of passengers.

On the plane, she opened the gift. It was a heart-shaped locket, with a picture of Yugi and Yami inside. There was also a Dark Magician Girl card for her, and finally, a note.

"Good luck, Tea. I'll be waiting for you.

Love Yugi."

Tea hugged the note to her chest as the plane took off to the west.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END


End file.
